Thank You, Again
by Vixtoria
Summary: She said her goodbyes, but since when is that the end?  The PTB granted Cordy's last wish, but unknown to her, they are granting Angel's as well.  Depressing final battle that kills everyone?  Not here you don't!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters within the story. Not a big fan of originals as they tend to come off a little too, 'special' for my tastes. So thank Joss for the pretty people! Oh and I had to use some of the dialogue from the episode to start, but the rest is just what I figure was thought and what I would have liked to have happened.

**Spoilers:** Let's say, pretty much all of Angel, takes place at the end of _You're Welcome_

**Feedback: **Is love! I wanna hear from youuuuuu.

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter One**

"I, uh... just wish I could be there to see it."

Angel felt his chest contract. He'd just gotten her back, she had been right, he needed saving, more, he needed her. She was his heart, she was _their_ heart. Everything had gone wrong from the time he let her go. No, he realized it wasn't that he'd let her go, he'd sent her away. He had thought he was being selfless, sending her off with Groo so she could be happy. What he was being was scared. It had all gone wrong after that. Now that he had hope again, now that he knew he could get back on track he was **not** going to lose her again.

"What do you mean? You're not..."

It was breaking her heart. She'd have done anything to stay. Well, almost anything. It probably would have been an option, but it was more important to her to save Angel. She couldn't let him continue down this path. So in the end, she'd give up anything for him. Part of her realized she had.

"I can't stay. This isn't me anymore. You can say good-bye to the gang for me, explain everything once you understand."

She couldn't mean it. She wasn't leaving. He could feel his demon rising. She was the only one that accepted him as he was. She loved him, he knew it, all of him. What he was, what he could be, and she didn't try to dismiss what he had been. It spoke to his demon as much as his own unbeating heart. His demon growled, wanting to claim her if it would keep her there. He pushed it down, away and walked over to her.

"That's gonna be never. I need you here."

She couldn't do this. She thought she could, but now that she had to say good bye she knew she couldn't. She couldn't do this and survive, her soul was being ripped in half. Shaking her head she went to back up, and found she couldn't. Silently she cursed the Powers. They should have known. About Jasmine, about her ascension about everything. It shouldn't have come to this. It wasn't anger for herself, it was the feeling they had abandoned their champion, they had put Angel in this position and while she would do anything to get him back on track, hadn't she just proven that, she shouldn't have had to.

"Don't make it hard, Angel. I'm just on a different road... and this is my off-ramp. The Powers That Be owed me one, and I didn't waste it. I got my guy back on track."

"Cordy, there's just—"

She knew what he wanted to say, she knew it and hoped he knew she felt the same. The only problem was, she couldn't bear to hear it. She just couldn't. Not now. She took that step then, but towards him, close enough to feel him, she always could. He didn't have heat coming off of him, he didn't breathe so there was no breath on her, but she felt him, as real and solid as anyone else. No, more so. Lifting a hand she cupped his face and tried for a smile.

"We take what we can get, champ, and we do our best with it. I'll be seeing you."

There, she did it. She said good bye. It was probably the best performance of her life, and she was never prouder of how stoic she was being. Turning she headed for the door. She knew she'd never make it and shook her head, the tears threatening to spill. Turning she rushed towards him.

"Oh, what the hell. One for the road? "

She was leaving him, and he couldn't stop her. She wouldn't let him. He would have told her, everything. Laid his heart and soul out for her, let her know that he couldn't be here without her. That his Shanshu meant nothing, without her, but she wouldn't let him. Knowing that it would have changed everything. Part of him wanted to blame her for that. What was so important that she had to leave him? Whatever it was, he knew she wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't important, he had faith in that. Then she turned and his arms opened for her before she even got there. It was meant to be a goodbye kiss he knew, but he refused to let it be just that. He put everything he had into the kiss. Every emotion and need, hoping, praying silently to the powers that it was enough. If he'd done anything right in his long life, don't take her. He didn't hear the phone, filtering it out of his mind, wanting this moment to be forever. She pulled back and then he heard it, saw her glance to the desk.

"You know, um... I don't...I don't need to get that."

She knew what it was as soon as she heard it. It was her cue. The Powers reminding her that her time was up. She'd obey, she'd leave, she had done what she came to do, they had held up their end of the bargain. Not that she wasn't planning on giving them an earful when she got back. Stepping back she smiled sadly, giving her hands something to do seemed imperative and she fixed his lapel.

"That you have to get."

He looked down at her, a feeling of dread like nothing he'd ever felt flooded him. He couldn't let go of her, he was sure if he did, she was lost to him. Reluctantly he let go of her and went to get the phone. Heedless that she had moved to the door.

"Oh... and you're welcome."

**AA**

There was light, and she closed her eyes against it, until it finally receded and she could open them again. Cordelia looked down at herself, she wasn't wearing the white gown she had been the first time or even the second time she met up with the powers. She was in that stupid hospital gown. With a frown she looked up at them standing across from her. In typical fashion she put hands to her hips and glared at them.

"Someone want to explain? I did what you said, I didn't tell him about me, and I got him back on track. So now what? Or was that goodbye punishment enough for me?"

_"You are not being punished. You are being rewarded."_

_"You both are."_

The look of confusion was quickly replaced by a narrowing of the eyes.

"You didn't believe I could do it! That's it isn't it?"

_"There was concern that the champion had gone too far off his path."_

_"However we granted your request that you try and reach him."_

"**My** request? Excuse me, but you owed me, big time! As a matter of fact I would say you still owe me! If you had a little more faith in your champion he wouldn't have gotten so far off track!"

_"We realize this. We also heard his request."_

_"And we have granted it."_

Cordelia blinked, Angel had a request? When did this happen? She was thoroughly confused and opened her mouth to ask but then there was a hand on her head and she felt weak, tired. Images flooded her mind and a whisper that she would understand, then just like that, it was gone.

**AA**

The world had frozen, only a few noticed and those that did were connected enough to the powers to know something important had happened. When the world started moving again Angel glanced back and found Cordelia gone. His eyes closed in pain. It hadn't been enough, _he_ hadn't been enough.

"Angel. Yes? Wait, what? Are you sure? But she was just here, I. . . "

His face was set, he couldn't smell her in the office anymore, not even the lingering scent she had seemed to leave everywhere she went.

"I'll be right there!"

**AA**

The light had receded, she remembered that, yet there was some light battering at her eyelids. With a groan she raised her hand to cover her eyes and found that it was like her arm was made of lead. It was almost impossible. Slowly she blinked and opened her eyes. Above her were lights, bright lights, and she felt sick. Shouldn't heaven be nice or something? Maybe a beach or something but not this! It looked like, the ceiling, in the hospital. Realization dawned on her and she tried to sit up, but suddenly there was a nurse there pushing at her, trying to get her to lay back down. She panicked and pulled at the IV, another nurse was there and suddenly she was overwhelmed, people talking over each other, to her, and she felt weak and sick. The doctor entered and frowned as he came over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ms. Chase! Please! I have called Mr. Angel and he is on his way."

"What? Angel? No no no no nononono! He can't see me like this! I'm not supposed to be here!"

She renewed her attempt to disconnect herself, the doctor barking orders to get a sedative and a nurse trying to quickly take care of the IV before blood went everywhere. She was confused, panicked she knew but she had said goodbye! She had done what she was supposed to and she had made her exit. A pretty damn good one too! She pulled at the thin sheet and blanket to try and get up but found she could barely move her legs. The flurry around her died and she stiffened and slowly looked up.

Angel had rushed down, Cordelia had shown signs of waking up they said. Which made no sense since she had just been there with him! He still didn't understand what was going on but he was getting a clearer picture. She must not have woken up, or she had died and come back. It wasn't his first time getting a visit from someone that shouldn't be around anymore, so he knew that her goodbye was not her choice. Which meant if she was waking up he was going to make sure no one and nothing was taking her away again. He had pushed through the nurses and luckily by the time he got to the room they knew enough to let him through. He stopped, everything stopped. There she was in the bed, she'd never gotten up. She couldn't have because the Cordelia he was looking at was not the one he'd spent the day with. She was thinner, weaker. He could see bags under her eyes like bruises, her cheeks hollowed out, her hair a mess. Still, he couldn't believe she was still there. He could smell her, hear her heartbeat and frantic breathing.

"Uh, hey."

"Hey."

He walked slowly to the bed and the doctor got up, motioned to the others to back away. He barely noticed them as he sat down in the place the doctor had vacated. He lifted a hand to her face, brushed hair behind her ear and then slowly smiled. Pulling her into a hug he let out a shuddering breath, the first he'd taken in so long. His words coming out thick and low as he held her.

"They heard me, thank you. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Right so not mine, not a single character. All belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, yadda yadda. Don't sue me!

**Spoilers:** Just to be safe, we'll say everything!

**Feedback: **Welcomed! Not a problem with constructive criticism as long as you don't have a problem with me not taking everyone's advice all the time. :D

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Two**

It took a moment for the words to settle in. By that time the doctor and nurses had left the room, leaving her in the arms of a vampire that had yet to learn that people, had to breathe. She wriggled but he didnt' let go, if anything he seemed to tighten his arms around her.

"Um, Angel, need to breathe. Angel? Angel!"

Finally he pulled back and gave a kind of apologetic smile, his hands still on her upper arms.

"Sorry, I just, needed to make sure you were, here. You are here right? To stay?"

She shook her head, she wasn't supposed to be, but the last few minutes seemed a little confusing. Her eyes darted around and she tried to raise an arm to run it through her hair. Before she could remember, much of anything really, she remembered what he said and her eyes went wide.

"Angel, what do you mean they heard you? What did you do?"

"Do?"

"To bring me back! Damn it Angel if you made some deal with the devil. . . "

He almost wanted to smile. It was definitely her, already laying into him rather than just being happy that she was alive. He didn't notice the goofy grin until she smacked at his arm. Then he frowned and let her arms go to rub at the spot.

"Ow! All right all right. I didn't do anything. Exactly. I just, "

She wasn't buying it and somehow he felt incredibly idiotic to believe that he did this, that he had somehow made a difference. Lying wouldn't help though, it never did. Lowering his gaze he answered, quietly.

"It was when you kissed me. I, was praying to the powers that you could stay. I knew that was a good bye kiss and I thought, if I askede, if I showed them I needed you, they'd let you stay."

Her face fell, her glare dissolving quickly and her eyes filled. Was that what they meant? His request? She lifted a hand to his face. Waited for his eyes to meet hers.

"Angel."

She didn't have a chance to finish, on a sharp inhale of breathe her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she felt arms around her. It was different, not the kind of pain she'd had in the beginning but not the easy glowing visions she was used to. As a matter of fact the only thing she recognized was that she could feel, absolutely everything. Her eyes were pure white, head snapped back, body tense, every muscle stretched and her mouth dropped open into a silent scream.

Angel could feel it come, he had gotten used to feeling them, this sparkle of energy before they hit her and he had grabbed her arms again. She wasn't seizing but she wasn't glowing, her eyes. . . He reached up to grab her face, stroke her cheek, but it was still going, it had never gone this long before had it? He pulled her close and grabbed for the button summoning the nurses. Finally she went limp in his arms and he laid her back in the bed.

"Cor? Cordy look at me."

She was drained, it was, so much. She'd never felt anything like it, like she was pulled from her body and floating high above as scene after scene played out. Opening her eyes she reached for him, hands grabbing the front of his jacket. She saw the doctor, the nurses and shook her head.

"No, no I'm fine. I have to get out of here. Can we, um, can we leave?"

She saw his face, saw the look and pulled out her last weapon, wide eyes begging. Finally he sighed and turned to the doctor.

"She's ready to leave."

"Oh she can't possibly! She's just woken up, we need to take some blood, run tests, physical therapy. . . "

"She's leaving. She can come back and get check ups, but she, wants to go home."

He glanced at her and got the nod he was waiting for. With a look back at the doctor, he gave his own glare. It was enough and the man left with a shaky nod and a mutter about paper work. Once the room had cleared again he looked back at Cordy, her eyes closed and face strained again.

"So? What was that? And dont' tell me nothing, Cordelia. I've never seen you like that, not even when you first got the visions. I gave you my explanation so how about you return the favor?"

She couldn't open her eyes, not just yet. There was so much. With a wince she sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I- I don't know. I mean it Angel, I wish I knew but it was like, someone downloaded an entire library into my head, it's all jumbled up right now. I can't untangle it all."

He nodded, but was obviously concerned, he had more questions than answers. Conceding that there was only so much he could do he tried for a smile.

"How about, we get you out of here, into some real clothes and talk to Lorne? He might be able to answer both our questions."

**AA**

It was more than an hour later when they had finally gotten the doctor to let her go and gotten her dressed. Unfortunately, she was in a wheel chair, which had her crossing her arms and glaring at Angel every time she tried to get up and he pushed her back down into. She was shaky, but was perfectly capable of walking. Unfortunately that didn't seem to matter much to Angel. She made up for it by taking her sweet time picking out her outfit. After all, she didnt' have her mystical body that looked exactly as she had before the coma. Well almost exactly. Now she had a body that was too thin, even by her standards. Her face too pale, and hair, well don't get her started. She was most definitely going to need a hot oil treatment at the _very_ least.

They had chosen a conference room that Angel knew no one was using for awhile for the little meeting. Refusing to greet Lorne in the wheelchair when they both knew he'd have questions as it was, she hopped out as soon as they entered the room and walked to a seat. Angel had rushed forward as if she was some toddler unable to walk long. When she sat with a triumphant look he simply shook his head and moved the wheelchair out of the way. Lorne's entrance was difficult. He walked in with a smile and then his eyes roamed over Cordelia and his smile fell before he looked at Angel. Cordelia ducked her head and sighed. Lorne took a seat next to Cordelia, as directed and Angel stayed standing.

"It wasn't her. Before." Off her look he tried again. "It was, just, not her body. She hadn't woken up. She's awake now and she's had a vision. Or something, and we think you can help figure it out."

Lorne frowned, and looked distantly at her then reached for her hand. "Oh Princess, why didn't you tell us?"

Cordy looked up confused as to what he was referring to, then it hit her and she let the tears fall. Shaking her head was answer enough and Lorne nodded.

"Okay, well you're here now. So let's see what's going on in that pretty little head of yours shall we?"

She nodded and Angel gave Lorne a look. Part questioning, part upset. What had Lorne seen so quickly that he was missing? And why was no one telling him? Still, right now it was more important to find out what was going on with Cordelia, because he wasn't going to give up on her, not this time. His own guilt at how he had basically put her in the hospital, best doctors possible, and then left her there. He didn't visit, most of them didn't. Whether it was too hard or not, their reasons were selfish and he realized this. He crossed his arms and stood just to the side as Lorne flicked his arms to bring up his sleeves before putting his finger tips to her temples and Cordelia, for her part, closed her eyes and tried to relax. What actually happened he wouldn't know. All he knew was what he saw. Looks of pain and concentration, shock and then all of a sudden there was a spark and both flew back into their chairs, eyes wide and confused. He grabbed for Cordelia's shoulders and crouched in front of her, looking back at Lorne then to Cordelia again.

"Cordy! Are you all right?"

"I'm, fine. I'm, Lorne? Oh my god, did I hurt you?"

Lorne gave her a weak smile but shook his head.

"I'm fine, Princess. Totally my fault, I was trying to see a little more than I should have. I uh, would recommend we get everyone in here though. Before you start explaining that particular vision and, well, the rest."

"The rest? What rest, what did you see Lorne?"

Angel wanted answers and was not getting any. He looked at Lorne as if he'd hurt her and the green man sat back, hands up to show his innocence. He only stopped glaring when a hand landed on his arm and he looked up at Cordelia.

"He's right. We should get everyone. There was a vision, but, there's more. It's like the PTB just shoved all the information in at once and then a vision on top of it. But it's about you guys. It's about getting you out of here. Out of Wolfram and Hart."

**AA**

There had been no time for explanations, they all simply believed Cordy had woken up this morning and everything was just back to business as usual. They all knew that wouldn't last long, but for now, it was the best they could do. Gunn filed in almost immediately and gave a small nod, a bit curious but saying nothing. Fred and Wesley followed. Wes staggered then sat down, unable to take his eyes off of Cordelia and wondering what had happened. It was when Spike, who had _not_ been called by Angel, came in that things got awkward. The man stopped, sniffed then glared at Cordelia followed quickly by his sire.

"Oi! What's that then?"

"Now now Spike."

Spike just smirked and walked up to Cordy, bent and sniffed at her, ignoring the growl from his sire before he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Someone's been playin' wit' clones eh? This one's human ya know. Not a trace o' demon in 'er."

Everyone looked confused and Angel looked frightened and betrayed, glancing from Lorne to Cordelia. Lorne sighed and waved Spike to sit down.

"All right kiddies, let's all play nice and let the Princess explain. Or, I can begin?"

He asked off of her look. At an enthusiastic nod he sighed and turned to look at the table before a smile.

"Right, well, long story short, the Princess here's time was up. Thanks to her previous work she got a freebie, 24 hours. She wasn't allowed to tell us, and before anyone asks I didn't know it wasn't really her because I wasn't allowed to. Now she said her goodbyes but someone threw a wrench in the plans."

That was a pointed look at Angel.

"She's back full time now as our little seer and yes, fully human."

The room erupted, questions flung from all directions. Except for Spike who leaned back in his chair, feet up on the table. Angel was quiet, too quiet when he finally held up a hand to quiet everyone.

"Human, the visions were killing her. Why would they do that?"

He growled and Lorne floundered under his gaze. Cordelia licked her lips and reached up to poke him in the side.

"Hey, stop glaring at Lorne! First of all, he didn't do anything. _You_ did. You asked and so they sent me back. The powers never offered to make me part demon before, that was all, well, _her_."

She didn't want to talk about Jasmine, she didn't want to think about it. Being stuck watching and feeling unable to do anything had been bad enough. She sucked in a breath and looked around then back to Angel.

"I'm human but the visions aren't the same. You saw it. It was, confusing, but not painful. It has something to do with, being a seer. It's something different than just a person with visions."

Wesley cleared his throat, when everyone's attention was again on him he offered a small smile to Cordelia.

"If I may? There has always been a difference in the literature I have found, between a seer and one with visions. A true seer is rare. Human most certainly, but, 'touched' is the word most often used. Touched by their god, or the spirits with the sight. If that is true, perhaps the powers simply, 'touched', Cordelia. Allowing her to wake up and capable of handling visions without damage?"

Lorne grinned at Wes and relaxed under Angel's now more considering gaze.

"Bingo big man! She's perfectly human and perfectly safe. Well, as safe as any of us are here. And, she got a vision to help us all out here."

"Um, excuse me, but what do we need help with exactly?

Gunn had changed the most and Cordelia knew this. It bothered her because she felt he would be the hardest one to convince. She looked up at Angel and smiled as he nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Right well, how about the fact that you guys are working for the bad guys? And before you try and tell me you don't, think about it. The only good you do here is on their terms. You've lost the mission. All of you have. There are people out there that need you, and, well, this was all part of their plan. The Senior Partners, just like, like, me. I agreed to the demon deal, I agreed to ascending, and it all went downhill from there. But, I got a second chance."

Here she looked up at Angel and reached up to squeeze his hand. She wasn't supposed to have this second chance, but she wasn't going to turn it down either.

"So now you guys are getting yours. I, well I'm not entirely clear on how it works, but I know the vision has the answers, it just doesn't make a lot of sense to me. Not yet. But, maybe if I explain it might help? It's kind of, well, like a flashback?"

Wesley took the lead of course, wondering about the vision. If he thought about it, he'd admit that he missed this. Them all together, working on a vision, a mission that they all believed in. Not that they didn't believe in what they were doing now, but they were all so separated. They weren't really a team anymore. The knowledge, the access to the books and prophecies at first had seemed amazing, now he just felt buried in the paperwork.

"A flashback, to what?"

Cordelia bit at her lip and looked at Angel and then Spike.

"To Angelus. And Spike, and Darla, and. . . Drusilla."

Spike was suddenly at attention, he pulled his feet down and glared at her. Wes looked worried and Angel tried to back away. He glared back at Spike. He didn't like this anymore than they did.

"Cordylicious is right, the answers are in there. That's all I can tell you though. Go ahead, Princess. Angelcakes, you need to sit for this."

He did, reluctantly, and they all leaned in a bit more interested and worried as Cordy quietly began retelling what she saw, what she'd felt.

**AA**

**A/N:** That's right folks! Next chapter is the vision! The Fanged Four and some exploits of theirs! **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon owns my soul! Also, these characters.

**Feedback: **I love getting reviews, the encouragement is always appreciated. Suggestions also welcome. Flames, well, depending on mood, laughed at or cried over. Meh, it's hormones.

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Three**

It started simply enough. There was humming and a tea party. The humming easily became singing and dancing. It would have been sweet, if it weren't for the blood. Spike found himself leaning back on the canopied bed, one foot on the floor, and smiling. He did so love to see his Drusilla enjoying herself. The tea party had days long. Well, nights. After all, Darla and Angelus had been busy. There was something big coming, and you didn't need to hear the stars to know it. They had sequestered Drusilla in the child's room. The house was taken over weeks ago, the bodies of the family drained. All except the little girl. Nine or so, she made a good friend for Dru to play with. The problem was, Dru wasn't the best at keeping her play things alive. She was hell on pets.

Spike chuckled as Dru dipped a finger in the congealing blood and licked it clean. Her eyes met his and he licked his lips. He was starving. One little girl was not enough to sustain them for three days and whatever those two were planning it had better be worth it.

"Share a taste, luv?"

With a smile she glided over and held her hand out to him. He licked it clean.

"Playing nice are we?"

He growled but didn't turn. Angelus always had a way of showing up when he least wanted him to. Especially as he still had more power over Dru then he himself did. Her eyes lit and Spike forgotten again as she cooed at him.

"Tea party is over. She stopped to play with the stars and won't be back."

Angelus stepped into the room, Darla just behind him. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the room as she removed her gloves. Angelus smirked at Spike and looked around, eyes landing on the broken body of the young girl.

"No she won't. We'll have to get someone new for you to play with won't we?"

He lifted an arm for her and she pulled her hand from Spike and swept over to him letting him wrap an arm around her. Angelus kissed her lightly and looked over to Spike.

"Feeling restless, William?"

"It's Spike."

He growled and got up pacing.

"Of course we're restless. Stuck here with leftovers while you two play, aren't we?"

Darla sighed, she was tired of the two of them. Spike, as he preferred to be called now, and Angelus. Half the time she thought if they would just get a room and get it over with things would relax more. It wasn't that anyone was surprised by the dance the two did, it was that neither was willing to give up the power to the other that it continued. While she wasn't fond of Drusilla, breaking her had been fun but her constant childlike ramblings were annoying, the girl knew her place. She was Angelus' childe, true. But she looked up to Darla. She knew that Darla was the head of this little family and behaved accordingly. Darla knew that if it came down to a power struggle, she could count Drusilla as hers. Even against Angelus. Luckily, that wasn't necessary.

"Boys boys, please! We really don't have time for the foreplay. We have a party to attend!"

Spike finally perked up at that. Drusilla clapped her hands happily.

"Party?"

Darla grinned and looked to Angelus. She always made it look as though she deferred to him, allowing him the feeling of power kept him in line. It was something she'd taught Drusilla well. At least that was one thing the girl had picked up. Let the man think he is the one in charge, the one leading, and you could get him to do anything. Angelus bowed his head in deferment to her. Pleased she turned and held her arms out to Drusilla.

"Well, we have been invited to the Mayor's party. The rich and blue blooded will be there, and we, are going to have such fun!"

Spike grinned.

" 'bout time we had some fun. Blow this joint after a good ol' fashioned blood bath!"

Drusilla hissed and licked her lips coming over to Darla. She nuzzled her neck and ad a hand gesture, helped Darla get out of her more complicated dress so they could change for a party.

"Mmmm, lovely party, so many stars will bleed, and Mummy will drink the slayer!"

They all went still at that. Angelus and Spike suddenly very intent on Drusilla. Darla simply tilted her head and let the girl work behind her, slipping from her dress to her undercoat.

"A slayer? Well that is news. We've been working to get this invitation all week, I've not heard _anything_ of a slayer."

Drusilla sighed and stood in front of her again, hand reaching up to caress her hair, eyes gone distant and voice sing song.

"The light passes, from girl to girl, makes her blood sweet, bursting with stars. One light goes out, another lights. It lights tonight, but not for long. Mummy will snuff it out."

Spike snuffed, and Angelus couldnt' help be a bit jealous.

"Don' see why Darla gets t' be the one t' take the Slayer. Should be first come first drink if ya ask me."

"No one asked you William. Best to keep your thoughts to yourself, _boy_."

Just that quickly it happened. Darla sighed, she understood enough to know some poor girl was about to meet her destiny and death in one night. She thought briefly turning the girl, but it was dismissed quickly. Especially as Angelus was now staring down Spike. Their arguing was exhausting. Angelus quickly grabbed Spike and turned him, grabbed the back of his head by the hair and shoved him into the tea cups on the table.

"I think you need a lesson in how to behave."

Darla felt Drusilla curl up against her and whine. She smiled to herself, she knew how to control their boys. Darla undid the laces on Drusilla's dress, more a child's dress, and let it fall leaving her pale and naked. Then took her hand and kissed along her wrist before sinking teeth. The smell of blood, fresh blood, got both the male vampire's attention, but Angelus still wasn't letting him up. She lifted her head and let the blood drip down the girl's wrist.

"Angelus, I wish to play before we ready for the party."

"Then play woman! I need to teach William some manners."

Darla narrowed her eyes, she'd punish him for disobeying her later. For now she huffed and tugged the girl with her, leaving the boys to their fun.

"Fine, we will be in the other room. I'll expect you all dressed by six so that we make the party in time. Angelus."

There was a growl and a solid hitting sound that greeted her as she licked up the dripping blood and thought about the blood of a slayer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Let's say the entire series?

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and read

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Four**

"I, think that's enough for now Princess."

Lorne reached over and patted Cordelia's hand. He tried for a reassuring smile but the vision was anything but reassuring at this point. The entire room was suddenly uncomfortable. While everyone in the room was aware of Angel's past and Spike's, to be confronted with it was a different thing all together. As Cordelia spoke of the scene her voice would drift and the obvious enjoyment of the four vampires was evident, in a lilt, in a smile. Lorne had seen her eyes change once.

Cordelia gave him a thankful smile, shoulders slumped. She was exhausted. It wasn't just telling the vision, it was reliving it, and she did feel as though she'd lived it. An involuntary shiver went up her back and she swallowed. Wesley was the first to move, getting up from his seat and going to the pitcher to pour her a glass of water. The other's looked uncomfortable. Spike looked angry, sullen and glanced to Angel. Angel, had let go of Cordelia's hand the moment she mentioned his demon half. His eyes down and face set in anger. He glanced up, feeling Spike's look and shook his head once in warning. Spike didn't need it.

Spike might have bragged about being a champion now, having a soul, saving the world, but the truth was he was entirely aware how close he was, at any moment, of going back. The stark reminder was the last thing he'd needed.

Sipping at the water Wesley cleared his throat and kept to the side so he could keep an eye on her as he questioned her.

"So, there is more to the vision?"

"Oh yeah, there's, the party. "

He caught Angel's look and glanced away. He understood this being uncomfortable for him, but if it was a vision, then they needed to know what it was, figure out why she was getting them. Frowning he leaned back against the wall.

"We, won't get into that right now then. You said this vision was different. How so?"

"Wesley. I don't think she needs to go over this right now."

Cordelia put a hand on Angel's. She knew he wasn't thrilled with this, but he had to trust that they could handle it. She tried to offer him a reassuring smile of her own but he just pulled his hand away and crossed his arms. Setting the glass down she turned to Wesley. She'd be professional she could do that.

"It's fine. Well, when I first got the visions it was all mind numbing head splitting pain. You know, the usual split the skull and poor in molten lava stuff. Then after it didn't hurt, not the same way anyway. It was like just seeing something on a film, but with all my visions, I could feel the victim. I'd feel their pain and fear, it wouldn't go away until you guys saved them."

"What?"

Cordy winced, she'd never explained that part before and Angel was not happy with the revelation.

"You never told us that. You never said it didn't go away."

"Never told ya she was dyin' either now did she?"

"Shut up Spike!"

Wesley stepped in, to a grateful Cordelia. Raising his hands he glowered down at them both.

"Could we please stay on topic here? Go on Cordelia."

"Right, well, this time, I didn't feel the victim. Er, victims. I don't think anyway. "

"How do you mean?"

"The party, I would think I'd feel the victims at the party but instead I, I felt everyone else."

Spike's eyes snapped up, a quick worried look at Angel. Angel held up a hand and touched her shoulder.

"Everyone who?"

"You. Well, Angelus, and Spike, Darla, Drusilla. I, felt everything they felt at the time. Thought, it was like, watching it from four different points of view at once."

"Split Screen!"

Cordelia turned to Fred and grinned.

"Exactly!"

The two stared at each other a few minutes, their obvious happiness to find some way to connect, even over something as simple as split screen, giving way to a softer smile of finally feeling things were coming back together. They had both missed each other, if only for the camaraderie that two women taking care of this group of men. Lorne stood up and stretched then reached for the glass of water, took a sip, made a face and set it back down.

"Well kiddies, I think that's all she wrote for the night. I suggest we all get some sleep before we reconvene. You might want to look into the history of visions and true seers, as well as that Drusilla chickie. Trust me."

With a pat to Wesley's shoulder Lorne headed out. He needed a drink. The vision took quite a bit out of him and he couldn't imagine what it did to Cordelia. Wesley narrowed his eyes but nodded. He knew asking wouldn't get him any answers as to why but assumed it had more to do with what he saw during the vision and what was to come. Pushing from the wall he smiled.

"Well, I think perhaps the best way to start would be research. Anyone interested?"

Gunn shook his head and stood, as did Spike.

"Sorry, I have several briefs I'm behind on as it is. This took up enough of my night. Er, no offense Cordy."

"Yeah mate, I'm thinkin' a drink. Not much for the book stuff."

"I'll help."

Fred stood up and smiled back with a shrug.

"It's been awhile since we had an old fashioned research party."

"I can help, Wes."

All eyes suddenly turned to Cordelia as if they forgot she was there. Mouths opened to protest but Angel was quicker than the rest as he stood and went to get the wheel chair.

"No, you are going to bed to rest."

" I am NOT going back to that creepy Stephen King hospital you all set up in here. Forget it!"

Wesley and Fred knew a losing battle when they saw one and slipped out of the room, talking on their way down the hall about what to order for food during this research party. Spike just sneered then thought better of it and shoved hands in his duster.

"Oi, need t' talk t' you a minute."

He headed out to the hall and Cordy grinned, but Angel stopped the chair next to her and gave her a look before pointing to it. The order clear, be in it when I get back. He headed to the hall and crossed his arms.

"Well Spike?"

"Don't play stupid with me, poof! What he asks."

"Look, we don't know why she got that vision . . . "

"But we do don' we? We know _exactly_ why, or we can get a pretty good damn guess! Don' tell me you don' remember that li'l party? "

"Of course I do."

Angel bit off his words, and Spike smiled then leaned in closer.

"Yeah? The one before, or after?"

"Both. Look, this is as uncomfortable for me as it is for you, but if the powers sent it, then it's important."

Spike snorted and reached for a smoke. Lighting it he glanced up and looked over Angel's face.

"Yeah, well who says it's them that sent it? Best be findin' out."

The thought hadn't occurred to Angel but he nodded and their conversation over, Spike turned and headed out while Angel turned back to make sure Cordy had gotten in the chair. She hadn't.

**AA**

Wesley was actually glad that it was just the two of them doing the research. He had watched Fred blossom here. While the rest of them seemed to be overwhelmed, she was right at home. In her element really, it only reinforced for him how brilliant she was, and added to the guilt that perhaps they had done her a disservice letting her stay with them rather than go back to school. Of course, there was still that attraction and it had, as unrequited as it seemed to be, only grown and spread into a contentment to be around her. He shook his head and grabbed some books to set down at the table in his office.

"The books here might make this quicker, but I am reluctant to use anything of the firm's."

"Ya think it might be a bad thing if they find out about Cordy an' her visions?"

Wesley nodded and sat with a sigh. Fred could see that Wesley wasn't taking care of himself, he was tired, hadn't shaved and worry creased his face.

"Do you, really think we should leave? Here I mean?"

"I do. As much as I've learned, and believe me the library here is nothing like I have ever seen, I, don't feel the same as I did before. Before, as frustrating as things might have gotten I was secure in the knowledge that I was making a difference. I was on the right side of this fight. Now, I don't feel like I'm even in the ring."

He smiled and Fred paused, she was unsure how to feel.

"I, miss this. Ya know, researchin' like we used to. I kinda miss the Hyperion too. I really miss Gunn too."

Wesley reached for her hand and squeezed it. She smiled and covered his hand with her other one.

"I am sorry."

"I know. Well, I think he's, happier here. I'm thinking, he might be the only one."

Their eyes met and they realized then, just how unhappy they all were. It had happened so slowly, so smoothly it had just felt like it was natural. It was anything but. Their faces registered a myriad of emotions and ended on something akin to resolve. A shared nod and their hands slid apart as they each took to a book.

**AA**

Angel had his arm around her waist. He had forgotten, somehow, what arguing with Cordelia Chase was like. It was a no win situation was what it was. She was not getting in the wheelchair, but she conceded she was tired. So the best option was to take the elevator only a few feet away in his office that went straight to his apartments. She was more than capable of standing for that short period of time. She was also more than capable of reminding him of it. He had noticed she was still wobbly, and once the elevator moved, as smooth as it was, she had gripped the side and he held her up.

All right so that was part of it. Another part was that he still had a hard time believing she was there. The fact that she had stiffened then finally relaxed and leaned into him, her head fitting into his shoulder was just a bonus. Just before they arrived at the apartment he dipped his head to take in her smell. Caught, she lifted her head to look at him and he froze.

"Dork."

Her smile pulled one from him and he relaxed. It was so natural and normal, the rest was forgotten for now anyway. Doors opened and he didn't remove his arm, instead leading her into his apartments. He hadn't realized he'd be nervous about it. She looked around and laughed lightly.

"What?"

"You, this place. It's Brood central! All dark furniture an big intimidating. Seriously would _some_ color kill you?"

She turned towards him, his arm sliding along her waist and he reached for her chin. Lifting it to kiss her softly. It was a quick kiss, maybe not entirely chaste, but not demanding. She blinked up at him, eyes wide and mouth forming a soft 'O'.

"What, was that for?"

"What?"

"Angel, you kissed me."

"You kissed me first."

It was almost pouty and she frowned, put hands on her hips.

"That was different that was. . . "

"A good bye. I know. Maybe I didn't want to say goodbye."

"Angel. . ."

"No, I have something to say, and this time Cor, you are going to keep your mouth shut and let me say it."

Her eyes went from shock to indignation and the fact that he was growling at her made her go immediately on the offensive. She opened her mouth to tell him off when he raised a hand.

"Cordy, I swear if you don't shut up."

"Pfft!"

Now they were arguing. Arguing! And he was growling at her! She crossed her arms looked back, and stepped to the couch, flopping down and crossing her legs to glare at him. Dare him to continue. Angel let out his own frustrated breath and ran a hand through his hair. This was not going at all like he wanted it to. Why did she have to make things so difficult?

"Do you remember the ballet?"

Stopping, he turned to look at her. Confusion replaced anger and he figured that had to be a step up. So he continued.

"That night, I realized something really important. I realized, I was in love with you. I let you go, though. Because of Groo. Because I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to have a life, something I couldn't give you. And, because I was scared. But you loved me too, didn't you? That's all I saw, when you were trying to tell me goodbye. All the times we were so close to saying it, to telling each other, and one of us got scared. Or both of us. But nothing, I mean nothing, scared me more than that kiss."

Her eyes followed him and teared up, she was, confused, and happy and hurt and had no idea what to do. Her hands slipped down to her lap and she stared at them.

"Gee thanks."

He growled then and walked over to sit in the chair opposite her, pulling it closer to grab her hands.

"It scared me because it was goodbye. I could feel it, you pulling away and there was nothing I could do about it. I thought, if I could show you, show them, how much I needed you, then you'd stay. And you're here. I'm not going to be scared anymore. No, that's not right. I'm still scared, I'm just, not going to use it as an excuse anymore. Are you?"

Her jaw flexed and she sniffed, blinking back any tears and her first instincts of yelling at him, continuing to argue about who was scared when and more.

"When did you get so wordy?"

"When it mattered."

"Angel, what about –"

"If you say Buffy I swear Cor, "

She smiled.

"I was _going_ to say, what about you?"

He blinked confused.

"What about me?"

Shaking her head she pulled one hand away and reached up to cup his face.

"You said you wanted me to have a life, that you can't give me. What about you? There's things, I can never give you."

He was surprised, but then he realized he shouldn't be. He reached up to grab her hand and kissed the palm.

"I'm willing to give it a try if you are. I know, that we can't have a normal relationship, but "

"Angel, you're a vampire with a soul. Champion of the Powers currently working for the big evil and I'm a , a "

"Human seer, formally a half demon, ascended higher power?"

She grinned.

"Exactly. So what about us is normal? I can deal."

"Good. Then so can I."

He stood up and pulled her to standing as well, arm going around her waist again as he walked towards another room.

"Uh, Angel, where are we going?"

"_You_ are going to lay down. You're exhausted. Don't worry there's two bedrooms."

**AA**

Fred stood up bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ohhhh, Ohhh! What's that word? Um the one you use when you find it?"

Wesley looked up and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Er Eureka?"

"Yes! Eureka! Eureka!"

He stood and came around to look at the book she was reading, his face fell.

"Oh dear."

"It's, not a good Eureka is it?"

"We need to find Angel. And Spike. Most likely."

Fred sighed and sat down. Wesley put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's very helpful Fred, just not the best news."

"I know. So much for Chinese."

**AA**

Spike hadn't made it out. The city was calling but right now what he needed was to drown his thoughts into some scotch and even he had to admit that the best, was here. So he made his way to the company bar to find Lorne seated there nursing a Seabreeze. Taking the next stool he motioned to the bartender.

"Scotch. Straight, keep the bottle handy, yeah?"

"And here I thought you'd be running off on happy memories."

Spike snorted, neither he or Lorne really looked at each other yet. They needed the fuzz of alcohol, as weak as it was for their respective systems. Fist glass down he snorted and snapped his fingerse to point to the glass for a refill.

"Saw more than we heard didn' ya? Could tell by that look you was givin' Peaches."

Lorne slid his eyes to the side and looked Spike over. Whatever he saw must have surprised him because his face softened and he sighed.

"Yeah, there's more, but isnt' there always? Things are about to get ugly, especially for the champ."

Finishing his drink Lorne stood and gave what he hoped was a sympathetic pat on his shoulder before he left. Spike just shook his head.

" It's a wonder I hang around here with all this champ shit."

A large man, immaculately dressed in a suit, wide shoulders and empty dark eyes sat and gave a nod for his drink.

"Hey, it's Spike right? Forgive me for eavesdropping, not finding it easy to be the champion right now?"

Spike glared at the man but then just rolled his shoulders and nursed his second glass of scotch.

"Peaches is the champion around here, thought everyone knew that. Angel? Ring a bell?"

"Oh yes I know. I'm intimately acquainted with all members of staff, I'm starting work tomorrow and the Senior Partners thought it would be wise. Apo9lgies, my name is Marcus. I'll be the new liasan to the Senior Partners."

He held out his hand as a matter of introduction and smiled.

"So what's this about Angel being the champion? The files were pretty clear he gave that up when he joined us. What I thought was odd was that you were here, as you are the new champion for the powers."

His smile only increased at Spike's confusion. They had a lot to talk about tonight.

**AA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Let's say the entire series?

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and read.

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Five**

They hadn't actually needed the two beds. Not that anything happened. It simply wasn't the first time that they'd fallen asleep in the same bed, or more on top of it. Exhausted nights, long talks, and feeding Connor. They didn't bring that up of course. Connor, was a sore spot. One Cordy knew she'd have to bring up, she wasn't sure why just yet, but she felt it. Like an anxious flutter just behind her heart and she knew that it was important. Connor, had always been important. So when Angel had let her change into one of his long shirts, hitting just above her knee, and climb into bed, he had every intention of leaving her there. He could have taken her to that extra and so far unused bedroom, but he couldn't resist having her sleep in his bed. He hadn't made it to the door though. She had slipped under the covers and then called for him. It was awkward, at first. To make it less so, he said he'd sit with her until she fell asleep. Again, that had really been his intention, but she'd whimpered in her sleep and so he'd pulled his legs up onto the bed and turned towards her to soothe whatever dreams she might be having. His worry over what they were, especially after the vision she'd told them of, taking precedence. Then she'd moved into him, hand grabbing at his shirt and so he'd settled there. Her under the covers, him on top, but arms around each other. They both slept. They'd needed it, and it had been the first time in a very long time, Angel slept well.

At least, he had been sleeping well. Until there was hurried knocking at the front door. They were far enough from the entrance that it was mostly a hushed kind of banging, still, when Cordy moaned and buried her face farther into his chest he glared at the door as if it would make the person stop, and go away. He wasn't in the mood to be interrupted right now. Running fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck he kissed the top of her head. He could hear it, in her change of heartbeat and breathing, it had woken her. Still she could probably slip back into a comfortable sleep if it weren't for the fact the knocking, got louder. More like kicking and insistent. He heard her sigh as she lifted her head and smiled at him.

"If you don't get that, I will, and I'm not going to be as nice to whoever it is."

He smiled back then raised a brow.

"You haven't forgotten I'm a vampire have you?"

She grinned and lifted up to kiss his chin.

"Nope. You haven't forgotten what happens when you wake me up early have you?"

"Nope. All right let me up so I can rescue whoever is at the door from the patented Cordelia glare."

She groaned again but rolled to the side so he could get up.

"Fine, I'll get dressed, this better be important though."

Watching her slide from the bed, body still flush and warm from sleep, her hair mussed and wearing his shirt caused Angel to smile, and agree whole-heartedly. Not to mention think that perhaps he could give her a run for her money on the dangerous bit right now. He grumbled as he walked to the door and swung it open quickly.

"This had better be good."

"Didn' interrupt anythin' now did I?"

Spike gave him a quick smile then walked in past him. Angel simply growled and slammed the door, turning to glare holes in the back of the man's head.

"What do you want Spike?"

Spike continued in to the living area, he was familiar with the place of course, still he seemed to be searching for something. Angel couldnt' tell if he was satisfied he'd found it or disappointed. Either way, Spike flopped onto the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Got a few questions for ya. About, bein' a champion for the powers an' all."

**AA**

Wes had wanted to do some more research before bothering Angel with what they'd found. After all, they had just started on the research, finding answers so fast didn't mean much, there was always more. So they'd ordered Chinese, and done more reading. Cross referencing, translating, until both of them were exhausted. Fred had made herself somewhat comfortable on his leather couch in the corner and he couldn't bring himself to wake her. So had instead removed her glasses and covered her with a blanket and had tried to do a little more studying himself. Until finally he'd let his head fall into his arms and fall asleep at the desk.

Fred had woken and jerked up to look at her watch. They'd spent the night and part of the early morning studying, then sleeping. Looking around she smiled at the picture Wes made and that he'd let her have the couch. Standing up she went over to lightly shake his shoulder.

"Wes?"

He too jerked awake then sat up and rubbed at his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I, should have woken you."

"That's okay, thanks for letting me have the couch. Did you, find anything else?"

He sighed and shook his head. Fred took a seat but kept a hand on his arm.

"Nothing more, other than to verify what we already found. I think, we should talk to Angel."

"She wouldn't though, would she? Why would she want to hurt Cordelia?"

"I think, it would be more a matter of getting to Angel and Spike."

It made sense, but neither was sure what to do about it. So they grabbed the books they needed and stood to grab a coffee and head off to find Angel.

**AA**

Cordelia had slipped back into the bathroom to change. Just as she'd gotten her clothes on and brushed her hair she glanced in the mirror. Her mouth dropped open when she didn't see herself staring back. Dropping the brush she couldn't help but stare. Her eyes, were so dark, and bottomless. She felt like she was falling. And the farther she fell, the colder she got, everything was falling away. Every sound, fell away, her body felt weightless and she realized, for just a moment, that it wasn't that her body was lighter, but that she wasn't there anymore. A small high pitched laugh chased her then faded away.

**AA**

Angel was pacing, and Spike, looked too smug. The head's up regarding Marcus was appreciated but he wasn't completely sure about the rest. The idea that he'd lost his connection, his right, to the visions by coming to these offices wasn't too surprising. At the time he hadn't cared of course, but Cordelia had been right, they'd sold out. He just hoped he was getting a second chance. That was why she was back wasn't it? It couldn't be as Spike said, that she was back to lead him, as the new champion. Even if it had made sense the way he explained it. No, it was words, twisting words.

"Someone is winding us up."

"That's pretty much what I figured, mate. Why I came t' you instead o' jus' goin' with the plan."

Angel narrowed his eyes. Yes, the plan. The one cunningly laid out for Spike in such a way that it looked almost like he'd come up with it himself. Marcus hadn't counted on the fact that Spike had been manipulated for nearly a century by Angelus and Darla, not to mention all his time with Drusilla. Manipulation did not work well on him.

"You think it might be true though."

Spike shrugged and put hands behind his head as he leaned back.

"Could be, not like I asked t' be a champion, but my thought is, even if it were true, why'd they send me here t' you lot then?"

"Unless it was another attempt to get us out of Wolfram and Hart. Another attempt to get us back on the path."

Angel turned his back, looking out of the windows, he'd grown so accustomed to the view, accustomed to working here. They'd been lead in and like lambs to the slaughter, hadn't even noticed the knife slowly bleeding them. Spike simply watched him, he seemed calm, unruffled by all that had happened last night, but he was more on edge than he could say. He felt that slip of control slowly reaching a breaking point. He turned his head, and lowered his arms as Cordelia came out of the bedroom. Slowly he stood as she made her way to the kitchen. Something, wasn't right. He didn't know her really but something felt, wrong.

"Er, sorry t' wake ya. Feelin' better?"

Angel turned and saw Cordelia as well. Her hair was different. Half of it pulled up and tied with a small bow, while the rest was left down behind her. He didn't think she'd ever worn it like that before. She seemed, to be moving differently as well. More, gliding. He stepped towards the kitchen to follow her.

"Cor?"

She opened drawers until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a knife and he frowned. Suddenly Spike was moving, fast, racing for her and Angel wondered for a second what he missed as he followed. She drew the knife over the inside of her arm and then turned, eyes dark and a small wicked smile on her face. Angel froze and Spike came to a skidding halt in front of her, grbbing her wrist to take the knife. His face had already changed, and he growled at her. Cordelia smiled up at him and raised her hand, arm bleeding down to her elbow and dripping to the floor.

"There's my William. Come to play with Mummy?"

Angel raised a hand slowly as he walked towards them. He couldn't keep his eyes from her, it was familiar, too familiar and yet he refused to believe it.

"Cordelia?"

Spike was breathing, though he didn't need to. Harsh, forced breaths as he tried to stay steady, the smell of all too warm and human blood so temptingly close. He closed yellow eyes and took a step back, grabbing the knife and tossing it into the sink.

"Haven't figured it out yet poof? 's not the cheerleader!"

The phone rang, shrill and startling to everyone but the woman smiling at him. She laughed then and twirled arms out to the side.

"Best hope your watcher friend knows sommat after all his research eh?"

He kept an eye on her, then once he got his face and urges under control, grabbed the kitchen towel and held it to her arm. Turning her back to him he held her still as he tried to stop the bleeding. A nod to Angel that it was under control so he could get the phone. Angel lowered his eyes, he couldn't look at her, that smile, those eyes, they haunted him more than he'd like. What he did to Drusilla, a girl in pain, was unforgivable and to be confronted with it now, in Cordelia's face was too much. He answered the phone, and if possible was more monosyllabic than usual. The conversation short he turned to find Spike on the floor, holding a whining Cordelia. She was attempting to nuzzle into his neck and for his part, Spike was frowning, keeping a tight hold of her arms to stop the bleeding and keep her from touching him.

"It was Wes. He said he found something and I told him, about Cordelia. He says it's important we get down there."

"How the bloody hell are we gonna get her down there, eh? She can't be walkin' around this place like this! You _know_ her! She'll jus' look for another playmate."

Their eyes met. Both read regret and one blame. Angel did know, he wanted to think it was just the vision, a nightmare, sleepwalking of sorts. He didn't want to believe that something had taken her over. Not again. He couldn't take that chance though. As innocent as Drusilla was, she had become a master manipulator and in her own way, incredibly dangerous.

"What do we -"

Spike tilted his head to the door.

"Jus' get goin'! And Angel. . . figure this out. Quick like."

**AA**

Angel hurried to his office to find Wes and Fred already there, they had books open and were exchanging half sentences that only they seemed to comprehend. They stopped when he entered and Wes frowned.

"Where's Cordelia?"

Angel shook his head and walked over to the desk to take a seat.

"Upstairs with Spike. He's keeping an eye on her, she's, not herself."

Wes and Fred exchanged glances that made his frown deepen as he added a glare. Wes cleared his throat and pushed the book in front of him as he explained what they, or rather Fred, found. The worry being, that the vision was not necessarily from the Powers, worse that perhaps, Drusilla had not been simply a girl with visions, but a true seer. From what they'd found, fewer and fewer were found and the council actually had found a few, sequestering them and protecting them from psychic attack.

"It seems, that the reason there are fewer and fewer seers is that they are typically tied, grounded, to a champion, a king, a temple of a god or goddess. It protects them from other seers usurping their power for their own, and gives them someone to lead with their sight. They can, in time, call visions to them and request to be a medium for spirits or the powers themselves."

"So, Cordy. . . "

Fred bit at her lower lip.

"Well, if she's not grounded, tied to a champion anymore, it kinda leaves her open and well that Drusilla person she's had a long time to learn how t' use her powers right? Her, sight?"

"Angel, we should have Lorne check again. Make sure the visions are from the powers, and that they are, well, meant for you."

Angel looked over the books, even though he didn't understand them all and then looked at Wesley.

"There's something I need to tell you. About Cordelia, and about this man, Marcus, that Spike ran into."

**AA**

Spike had noticed she relaxed so he slowly stood up, pulling her with him. She was just staring and he honestly thought that had to be better than what she was doing before. Since she was pliant, he checked her arm, the bleeding seemed to stop for the most part so he pulled her to the sink to clean her up. The silence was hard, considering what just happened so he found himself telling her what he was doing as he did it. Until her hand reached for his face. Fingers brushing through his hair, along his temple, nails just scratching at the scalp.

"Poor William. Still left alone, in the cold, so cold inside. Icky little soul makes the cold bite!"

He winced and reached up to tug her hand down, still not looking in her eyes.

"Dru, don know how you got in there luv, but it's not your place. Time to leave, pet."

His voice was soft, but still, she just whined, head bowing to his shoulder, pressing her body closer.

"Daddy's been naughty. Sent me to help him an' look what he did. Made me his little girl. Now it's your turn William."

She raised her head and looked at him, nuzzled his cheek and bit at his chin. He hissed out a breath, closing his eyes. A huge mistake. Without the visual that this was truly Cordelia, all he heard, smelled, and felt, was his Drusilla.

"Don' do this pet."

She cooed into his ear, licked her own wound then offered it to him again.

"Choices to make Spike. Could be like before, but better. Spike the Daddy, make our li'l family grow, jus' need t' bring her over. Oh the four of us would have such fun."

She giggled and he lowered his arms, fisting his hands to not touch her, his eyes closed, unable or unwilling to see the door open and Marcus step inside, nod to the woman. She slipped behind Spike, pressed her cheek to his back and arms around his waist.

"Or keep the soul, be a good boy, my William. Need the sight, the powers to protect her, mark her like you marked me. Hmm?"

His eyes snapped open, what was she talking about? Marking, keeping his soul? He understood the first, he'd gotten very good at understanding Drusilla. She wanted things the way they were. Her, Angelus and him. Darla was gone of course and she wanted him to turn Cordelia to make a new family. Of course, Cordelia wasn't there, wasn't aware of the offer of her own body, her own blood. His eyes glanced over and he saw him.

"Marcus."

It was a guttural hiss, but Marcus simply smiled and sat in the chair, legs crossed watching as Drusilla, in Cordelia's body stepped back and glided around, swaying to some internal music.

"She's right. You see, what your watcher friend is explaining to Angel right now is there's one way to protect the seer from your sire. That's to have her grounded. She needs a champion to lead with her visions. Except right now, she won't accept you, will she? She'll hold out saying she's helping Angel when, we all know, Angel works for us now. Call him if you don't believe me."

Marcus waved to the phone, perfectly calm. Spike glanced to Cordelia then to the phone, with a growl he stalked over and called to Angel's office.

"Hey, poof, gotta question.

Yeah don't get all up in arms! Still the same i'nt she? Tryin' t' help here!

The watcher say anything about the cheerleader needin' t' be grounded?

Don' matter where I heard it, matters if it's true! Now answer the damn question!

Yeah, all right then. Thanks."

He hung up before answering the slew of questions coming on the other end and glared at Marcus. Hand still on the receiver he looked back at Cordelia, who stopped dancing and smiled at him, arms out, open to him, welcoming.

"Choices t' make my William."

Stalking over he grabbed her upper arms and shook her.

"Leave! Both o' you!"

He spared a glance to Marcus who stood and adjusted his jacket. Spike put on his game face and growled. Cordelia grinned and stroked his face.

"Such a good boy. Knew you'd listen to Mummy."

Her face went slack, her eyes bled from obsidian to a sparkling honey and then hazel. Cloudy, they slowly cleared and she went limp in his hands. Spike tightened his fingers on her arm and held her up. His face still hadn't changed and yellow eyes looked her over, waiting for clarity.

"Spike? What -"

"You get any of that cheerleader? Hear it at all?"

Cordelia felt rushed back. Shoved suddenly into a body too tight. Her eyes darted over his face and she wondered why she wasn't afraid with his face so close and fangs out. It seemed distant, not her, then shock registered. It slowly came to her, much like with Jasmine, what her body did without her. She looked at him and nodded. Spike let out a breath and smiled.

"Good, jus' so you know, you owe me one pet."

Just as she relaxed he wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her chin. Turning her face to the side he bent his face to her neck and sunk fangs. She stiffened and hands grabbed his shoulder, fingers digging in. The whine she made was completely Cordelia and she shut her eyes. Human blood, somehow hotter, richer than even a slayer's burst in his mouth and his arms tightened around her. Marcus smiled and nodded, he put an envelope addressed to THE CHAMPION on the table and left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

**AA**

**A/N:** So, yes, things are not always as they seem, you'll have to bear with me on this! I'm adding a bit of vampire mythology not really touched on in Joss world but prevalent in most other vampire mythologies from different cultures. Also, we WILL get to the rest of the vision I promise!**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Let's say the entire series?

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and read.

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Five**

Angel stared at the phone in his hand, he'd been hung up on. The abrupt conversation playing over in his head. He was missing something, what was he missing?

"Angel?"

He turned and looked at Fred. Slowly putting the phone back in it's cradle he frowned. Spike hadn't mentioned the idea of grounding Cordelia when he explained about Marcus, he came up with it just now, here, while he and Wes were figuring out what to do. It was too convenient. Rubbing a hand over his face he looked at Wes.

"How? How did they, ground the seers?"

"Oh, well, several ways. There were those that actually used, erm, branding. The king's seal, chained even to an altar. Sequestered into a temple. . . "

The branding was what did it. His face went slack and he shook his head.

"Branding, so, a physical mark? What about, a supernatural one? Like, a bite?"

Fred tilted her head and Wes' brow furrowed. Neither seemed to know what he was talking about, then it dawned on Wes.

"Vampires, they can mark a human as their own. . ."

"Spike!"

Angel bit it off and ran for the elevator. Hitting the button it refused to be summoned. He'd locked it last night to his rooms. With a growl he turned and took off out the office and down the hall. Wesley went to follow but Fred grabbed for his arm.

"What is it? He, he wouldn' hurt her, Wes. He wouldn't!"

Fred had actually gotten close to Spike, an odd friendship but no one could deny that Spike liked the Texan. Most people did. Wesleys' face softened and he covered her hand with his own.

"No I don't believe so either Fred, but, in trying to help he may have just sentenced Cordelia to be bound to him."

"Bound? Oh no! Like, married?"

She gasped and Wes looked at the door before turning to explain. Fred understood enough though and shook her head as she headed after Angel herself. The two knew they couldn't catch up but they might be able to stop the two vampires from a blood bath.

**AA**

Spike pulled back with a gasp. It was intoxicating and he knew it would be too easy to cause damage, to take too much if not end up draining her and having no choice but to turn her. He licked at his lips and let his face fall back to human and looked down at the woman in his arms. She was entirely Cordelia, he couldn't see or feel even a bit of Drusilla. Her face was smooth, relaxed and a slight smile on her lips that eased the guilt he might be feeling. Reaching up he pulled the ribbon from her hair to let it fall to her shoulders, taking the last vestiges of Drusilla away. He licked at the wounds to close them and picked her up to head to the bedroom and settle her on the bed. She turned to her side, completely hiding the marks and settled.

"Gonna get me in a whole heap o' trouble you are, bit."

He left the room just as the front door sounded. Pounding, and he wiped at his face, making sure there wasn't a sign of blood anywhere. As he headed to the door he caught sight of the envelope and grabbed it, shoving it into a pocket he unlocked the door. It burst forward knocking him back.

With a glare he looked up to see Angel glaring down at him, his own game face on. Spike could have sworn his heart stopped, oh right, it wasn't beating to begin with. He rubbed at the back of his neck and moved to get up, just as he got to his feet, Angel had his jacket in hand and shoved him into a wall.

"Where is she?"

Spike pushed him off and glared back. Suddenly, they had an audience. Wesley and Fred stood in the doorway both afraid to get in the middle. Instead they slipped into the room and looked around.

"Havin' a lie in. Got Dru t' take a hike, guess it wore the cheerleader out. She's fine."

Angel was still in game face and hovering in Spike's face, he looked at Wes who nodded and went to the bedroom. Opening the door he nodded to Angel.

"Check on her."

Not that he needed to be told, Wes was already heading in and checking her pulse. Hands slightly shaky he was relieved to find not only a pulse but that Cordelia moaned, frowned and smacked at his hand before shifting to get comfortable again. He smiled and headed back out.

"She's sleeping. There's. . . she's fine."

Angel finally relaxed and stepped back. He still didn't trust Spike and crossed his arms.

"What happened?"

Spike shrugged and fixed his coat sleeves.

"Dru started gettin' wordy. The usual. Think she's been workin' wit' that Marcus, cause she asked. Told her wasn' her place an' time to go. So she left. Put the bit t' bed then you lot showed up."

Angel didn't miss the change, no longer cheerleader, now bit? Something else he noticed, Spike wasn't looking at him.

"And that's it?"

Spike finally looked at him, glaring.

"Yeah, that's it. Now if you lot will excuse me, got errands t' run."

He pushed past Angel and headed out. He needed to find that Marcus and read that letter, or whatever was in the envelope. Preferably far away from the poof when he figured out what all happened. Spike knew that there was no way Angel was going to be thankful.

Wes gave a shout and jumped from the doorway. Cordelia bit back a smile standing behind him with her hand up from where she had just tapped him on the shoulder. Fred giggled and Angel took three strides towards her before he stopped.

"Sorry Wes, heard all the noise. Is everything all right? Where, where's Spike?"

Wesley smiled and shook his head, he was unaware of the soft rumbling that could be heard coming from Angel.

"Fine, fine. We were just, talking about some research Fred and I were doing. Perhaps, it might shine some light on the vision you had. Actually, I had some questions regarding. . . "

It was Fred's voice that caught their attention. She'd moved over to Angel and stayed her hand just before touching his arm.

"Uh, Wes? Cordy? Angel's, Angel's, growling?"

His eyes were dark and hadn't moved, he hadn't even blinked. Wes stopped and turned, some instinct, some preservation instinct that had never gone away had him stepping in front of Cordelia

"Fred? Could you take Cordelia downstairs please?"

Still Angel hadn't moved so Fred moved slowly over to the other two. The elevator was closer so she took Cordy's arm and headed that way. Cordelia looked, incredibly frightened and gripped Fred's hand, her eyes finally slid from Angel's as she turned. It happened too fast, with the broken eye contact it was instantaneous. Angel had almost flown at the women, grabbing Cordy and pulling her from Fred. The smaller woman screamed and hit the floor as Angel shoved Cordelia's shoulders into the wall. She gasped and winced but stared up at him. Wes rushed to Fred to help her up and kept her back from Angel.

"Angel! Angel it's Cordelia, let her go Angel."

Cordelia swallowed and raised her hand slowly to touch his face, but he flinched and pulled back out of reach.

"She's been marked!"

Everyone froze, Fred shook her head and tears started to spill. She trusted Spike, there had to be something she was missing, he wouldn't hurt one of them, she was sure of it. Wesley looked at them, Cordelia had lowered her head and his own face registered shock. He stepped slowly towards her, his eyes darted to her neck. He'd checked. Well, only the one side but, she had been sleeping. Cordelia raised her eyes and then caught Wesley moving towards her, with a sigh she reached up and pulled her hair back. The marks fading already, but easily seen.

"Dear lord."

"It's not what you think, Wes. Angel, listen. . . "

"No! I'm going to find Spike and stake him myself!"

She reached out then herself and grabbed his arm. He tried pulling away as if burned and she winced. He was somehow afraid of her now.

"No you aren't! Angel you need to listen to me! Spike didn't do anything wrong!"

"You don't understand Cor, he _marked_ you! He bound you to him, the only way to break it is for one of you to die!"

"Angel, calm down, if you just leave now you're going to do something stupid."

"Stupid? What like biting someone? Or like freeing you from him?"

"Like killing someone! All he did was. . . "

Angel wasn't about to be deterred, he whirled on her again, causing her to stumble back a few steps and barely catch her balance. Wes and Fred both gasped, not sure whether to be afraid for her or agree with Angel on staking Spike.

"All he did was make sure no one could touch you. No vampire can go near you now!"

"Exactly! So Dru won't. . . "

Her eyes caught his, there wasn't anger anymore, there was despair and it dawned on her. Her legs went out from under her and she sunk to the floor.

"Oh god."

He reached a hand out for her then stopped, unable to get close to her, his palms still burned, itched from where he'd grabbed her.

"Wes, "

Wesley was already moving, arms around Cordelia's shoulders as she started to sob, he looked up at Angel.

"Bring him back, I have a few questions."

Angel was surprised at Wesley's tone, it wasn't inquisitive, it was threatening, so he nodded and left the room to find the blond vampire.

**AA**

Spike lit his smoke and leaned against the side of the building, waiting. Sure enough, a car pulled up and Marcus stepped out with a nod.

"So you got the keys, there's only a few things to sign and then you can be on your way."

Spike shook his head.

"Not so fast, there mate. Got some questions. 'm not stupid, got the message the first time we met. What you an' those Senior Partners were lookin' for was me to follow through, I didn'. So what's wit' the gifts?"

Marcus gestured to the front door and Spike tossed the rest of his smoke to the ground with a flick of his fingers and followed him inside. Marcus spoke as he opened the briefcase and got the paperwork ready.

"Let's just say, there was a bet involved. While we were pretty sure we'd win, we hedged that bet with your sire. Our goal was to bring back Angelus, of course. That never changed, no matter what Angel might believe. What better way then to bring over his former seer and bring back his family?"

"So the poof was right, you lot wanted me to turn the cheerleader an' bring in Dru. Got no idea what you were playin' wit' there. So, you lost, now what?"

"Well, part of the bargain was that should we lose, the powers get their champion, that would be you, and the seer. Think of it as, a clean slate. The Hyperion was sold last month, we kept it in limbo until we knew how things would go. So the champion and his seer have their headquarters, and we have ours."

He smiled at Spike and held out a pen for him. Spike still wasn't buying it.

"So no hard feelin's you lot lost an' that's all?"

"Oh not at all. We may not have won, but we most certainly, did not lose."

Marcus wasn't about to give too much away, but he was always one for hedging his bets. Yes, the Powers got their champion, but not Angel. By just rearranging things, by hinting too obviously to Spike he'd known that the vampire would go to Angel. While they were trying to protect the seer from being turned, they didn't see the real plan. A permanent wedge between Angel and the powers, not to mention the seer. There was no way now that they were going to lose Angel. He and his group were going to stay at Wolfram and Hart and the Senior Partners were less worried about the seer when she was bound to a vampire that was constantly switching sides and inexperienced at being a champion. As far as Marcus was concerned, it was win win for him.

Spike felt he was missing something, but couldn't see what, so he took the pen and looked over the papers before signing. All it would do was give him the Hyperion free and clear. Somehow, he was signing himself out of Wolfram and Hart and felt more trapped then before. He tossed the pen down.

"We done?"

"All you need to do now is gather your seer and get her out of our offices. Then yes. We are done."

He closed the briefcase with a smile.

"May I give you a ride?"

**AA**

Angel had scoured the place and not found Spike, part of him was glad, the rest of him was itching to break something. Heading back to his office he'd left word to stop Spike as soon as he was seen and let him know immediately. As he sat at his desk he ran a hand over his face. The clearing of a throat had him glancing up to see a large man in an intimidating suit. If it had been just fifty years earlier he'd think mafia.

"I hope I'm not interrupting. My name is Marcus, I was sent by the Senior Partners to help out after Eve's, termination. I hope you don't mind but I was seeing to some business this morning but am ready to give you an update."

Angel narrowed his eyes, he was sure Marcus had business. Waving him to a seat he planned on finding out all about it.

**AA**

Cordelia was finally calmed down and sitting on the couch, hands clutched around a warm mug of tea. Wesley was pacing and Fred sat next to her watching him. Cordy finally sighed and looked over at Wes.

"Wes, sit down. You're making us nervous."

"Cordelia, we should really. . . "

"I'm not going back to that medical wing place Wes. I'm fine. I feel fine, I'm not weak or tired, or. . . "

Wes nodded and sat down in the chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Spike, was tryin' to help, that's all."

Cordy nodded and smiled, reaching for Fred's hand.

"I know Fred, really I do. I just, didn't realize how it would affect Angel."

"You mean, you an' Angel."

Cordy nodded and lowered her eyes. She had more than freaked out at being bitten, but it was odd, as soon as it happened, she felt it. The actual mark, which had to be different then just a bit, her mind settled, she no longer felt Drusilla in her mind, not even the echo of her. Her vision, which had been so confusing, suddenly settled and she understood. She understood everything that the Powers were trying to tell her. It was such a relief and not a little odd that it was Spike that had helped her.

"Lookin' good, bit. Feelin' better then?"

All heads jerked up to see Spike in the doorway. Wes was up almost instantly and Spike tossed his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Hey now, watch yourself there watcher. Don' wanna be hurtin' you."

Wes didn't care about the warning look, he was glaring himself.

"That's truly too bad as I more than want to hurt you. What were you thinking?"

"Thinkin' about savin' the cheerleader, wasn' I!"

Cordy shook her head and leaned forward to put the mug down.

"Wes, Spike, please, just, sit down. We have to figure this out."

Spike looked confused and glanced to Wes then came in to sit down.

"Figure what out, luv?"

Cordy blinked, surprised.

"Figure what out? How about the part where I can't touch any other vampires! Ever!"

Spike looked confused then sat down on the chair, legs up over the arm as he relaxed back into it.

"Thought that was the plan?"

Fred frowned at Spike, he wasn't trying to hurt Angel was he?

"Spike, what about Angel? He and Cordelia, they, well their. . . "

Spike waved it off.

"No need for a visual, pet, know all about the two o' them, yeah? Could smell him all over her earlier. 'sides, doesn't include him, not really."

Cordelia looked confused, and it was Wesley that came over and stood behind the couch and the two women to glare at Spike.

"What do you mean doesn't include Angel?"

Spike sighed and looked over at him.

"Didn' do your homework on our li'l foursome did ya? Let's jus' say, it's come up before."

Cordelia gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She looked wide eyed at Spike and he looked away embarrassed but nodded.

"Cordelia?"

Fred asked softly, and Wesley looked from Spike to his friend.

"Oh, the vision. The, party. . ."

She swallowed then lowered her hands into her lap.

"Yeah worried about that bit. Might want t' finish that talk before we talk about this champion thing."

Cordy nodded, then looked at Wes.

"I need to finish, it's, easier now, but we need everyone. Can you?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a soft smile.

"I'll talk to Angel, we can do it here if it's easier. Fred, can you call the others?"

Fred nodded and got up to call Gunn and Lorne hoping they were in their offices and Wes headed for the door. He stopped suddenly and looked over to Spike and Cordelia, not sure leaving them alone was a good idea. As if sensing his discomfort Spike got up and headed to the door to talk to him. He lowered his voice.

"There's more, somethin' these Senior Partners are up t'. Don' wanna worry the bit, but it's gotta come up. Not here though. Not gonna hurt her, you know. Get she's Angel's, an' he's hers, not out for some sort o' revenge."

Wes somehow believed him and nodded.

"I'll hurry. I just hope that we can untangle this mess."

Spike watched him leave and reached for a smoke, stared at it, and then put it back.

"Not here we can' mate. Definitely not here. Runnin' out o' time for you lot."

**AA**

**A/N:** That's right, the rest of the vision is coming up! Dun dun duuuuuuuun! More on vampire dynamics, what a mark really means, and perhaps, a way out from the belly of the beast! For those willing to take it.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Let's say the entire series?

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and read.

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Seven**

_It had been a glorious party. It was a gala, everyone that was anyone was there, and those that had not been invited were hoping to send their oldest daughters and sons to work the party. The small but bright hope that there would be someone taken with them enough to invite them to their own home. For service or otherwise. For many of them, it was the best possible fate for their child, not to mention the money it would bring home to the family. The four vampires arrived late, of course. Making sure that everyone else was already there. Darla led the way, with her hand on Angel's arm. Both dressed to the nines, easily showing up the country regalia with their finer city clothes. Just behind them Spike and Drusilla stood, both with anxious looks on their faces. They were, again, at the beck and call of their family head, Darla's whim._

_They had taken care of the front doors already. No one was exiting or entering from there. Not now. Darla had given her orders smoothly, with a gentle smile covering the hard metal of her voice. Spike left for the only other possible exit with very little grumbling. Even if it meant not having pick of the prey. Darla had removed her gloves and taken the hosts proffered hand, letting him pull her to the dance floor. They had started slow, a snack really, and then the panic and fear set in and it was a banquet fit for a king. _

_There was drinking, blood coating the walls, and dripping from the tables and walls. There was so much that they needn't even feed anymore, which meant more time to play. Angelus especially had a lot of fun tormenting the young maids. When suddenly Drusilla was squealing and twirling, poking long bony fingers at a girl who was shaking in front of her, eyes darting. _

_"The slayer."_

_Darla had hissed, waiting for this moment and making sure to leave plenty of room to drain her dry. Of course, Spike and Angelus were jostling for position right behind her and she thought of a new plan, a way to again show her dominance, without having to do anything. She'd caressed the girl's face, pulling her close and comforting her as she looked at Dru for confirmation. That quickly she shifted and sank fangs into the girl, but only a taste. A wonderful taste before pulling away and tossing her to the feet of the two male vampires._

_"Mark her. We'll feed on slayer blood for days."_

_Her face transformed, yellow eyes not meeting Angelus' or Spike's, let them argue over who she was speaking to, even if it should have been Angelus. She delicately wiped at her mouth and turned to Drusilla, petting the girl, and giving her the attention and reassurance she was always waiting for. _

_The girl held her neck, whimpering as she looked up at the two men and shook her head, eyes begging for help. Angelus had smiled and reached for her as Spike growled and pushed him away. It didn't take long for the arguing to become fighting, and Darla rolled her eyes. Surprisingly it was Drusilla that pulled away and went to the two. Instead of stopping her, Darla simply tilted her head to watch. Perhaps the girl was finally going to step up. _

_Dru walked between the two of them and with a hand just brushing Spike's arm and raising a hand to Angelus' face. The two were still glaring at each other, tension in every muscle and the girl, almost forgotten as she tried sliding away. Darla grabbed her by the hair and waited. _

_"Shhh, boys are fighting, my poor boys."_

_Her voice was soft, eyes dark and when they caught Spike's, he relaxed, lost in her eyes. He stayed that way as she turned her head to Angelus and repeated the look, Angelus frowned, but then fell victim to it. She smiled slowly and picked up his hand, licking along his finger before biting lightly at it. He barely winced as she licked at the small droplets of blood. Picking up Spike's hand she repeated the process until she was nuzzling at their hands on each cheek._

_"So sweet, so dark. My boys, don' work with just one. One, is strong and scares the li'l ones. Two, oh two can change the light."_

_She whispered it and Darla frowned then. She knew that both were strong vampires, but it hadn't occurred to her that if they worked together, they might even overtake her. She disliked the idea intensely. As if they both suddenly understood, the eyes that had been staring at the dark seer and her tongue as it worked along their fingers, slid up to each other. Obvious dislike and distrust caused small growls, and Darla smiled. As she looked down to shake the girl she missed the look the two gave each other. The look that perhaps, they could balance each other, and work together. _

_Drusilla dropped their fingers and stepped back and smiled, satisfied that at least that, she got through to them. Unknown to the others, there was a lightening of pain in her head. A vision, come to her so long ago, was finally satisfied._

**AA**

Angel had been very reluctant to simply talk when what he wanted was to beat Spike around and then stake him. So sitting hadn't been an option, he took to the tall windows and paced as Cordelia finished her vision. Spike for his part did not push things. He sat quietly, as far from Cordelia as he could, even though it made him uncomfortable. Instinct of the fresh mark had him wanting her near, wanting to protect her and keep her from others. Even Lorne noticed, the one time he'd tried to pat her hand, and help with the discomfort of the vision he could feel the threat coming off of Spike and had stopped. Angel had felt it as well and turned to stare, but Spike simply lowered his eyes and forced himself to sit back and not react.

Fred hadn't moved from her side even as she paled. Cordelia tried desperately to skip a lot of the gory details but it left more to the imagination, which wasn't always a good thing. Wesley had stayed at his position behind the sofa. A hand on Fred's shoulder through most of it in comfort. It was Gunn that had no reaction at all. If anything he seemed bored. Sitting in the other chair and seemingly more interested in his suit then anything.

Cordy closed her eyes and sighed, a shudder running through her. She didn't speak for so long that it made others more uncomfortable. Wes was the one to speak up.

"Is, that all then?"

Cordy shook her head.

"No, not, exactly."

"Then we marked 'er. Finished th' party an' took the girl wi' us. Lasted a coupla weeks."

Neither Spike nor Angel looked at each other, both frowning at something they stared at in the distance. Cordy raised her eyes and looked at both, she was torn, wanting them both to be comforted. She felt a pull to Spike she hadn't before, and the need for helping Angel just as brightly, just as sharply as before. The pain and discomfort so obvious that she felt the squeeze of her hand and looked down at them then to Fred and offered her a smile.

"So who, er, put their mark on the slayer then?"

Wes looked between the two vampires and finally they both turned. Looking at each other not at Wesley. Their faces hard, Angel still blaming Spike, but they shared something in that look, something more than about Cordelia.

"We both did."

Angel sighed and looked at Wesley finally.

"It doesn't matter who marked her first, both our marks were on her. She belonged, to us."

While the regret was obvious and the comfort level plummeted, Spike smiled at him. Angel was worried that Cordy had seen more. What htey'd done to the poor girl during that week. They'd used and abused her in ways, that made even his skin crawl. So when Spike smiled he looked confused.

"What?"

"Jus' remember'n Darla."

Then Angel smiled a crooked grin himself.

"Care to shed a little light for the rest of us, Angelcakes?"

"Oh, um well, Drusilla's little comment seemed to upset Darla quite a bit. Add in a week of playing with a slayer that she couldn't touch, and she was, a little less than happy with us. Normally she'd make us suffer for it, but she couldn't touch us. Not that week."

"Which is what Drusilla was trying to tell you both. And it's even me important now."

Cordy's soft voice brought all eyes back to her. Angel's face fell, he'd upset her, and he could see the white of her knuckles as she fought to not run to Spike. He knew about the pull of the mark and knew she was fighting it for him.

"Okay so what does all this have to do with us? Because if you guy's don't mind, I really can't afford to keep taking time away from clients for the walk down vampire memory lane, no offense."

Cordelia glared at Gunn, her own growl surprising everyone, but no one more than the two vampires that stared at each other over her head, a silent communication as they both moved towards her. Wesley stepped aside, and around the couch to sit on the arm near Fred as Spike took Cordelia's left shoulder and Angel her right. It still made his hand itch, a burning sensation slowly spreading through his hand and up his arm. He bit it back, right now she needed to calm more than he needed to be comforted.

"It has to do with you because it's how you all are going to get out of here! She was trying to show them, that they clash _because_ separately they are champions, could be champions, but they balance each other, they have what the other is missing and together, they were unstoppable. Darla couldn't stop them and the Senior Partners can't either."

Hands reflexively pressed into her shoulders, Spike nodded to Angel so he could explain.

"Cordelia, breath. There's going to be bleed over, of Spike's demon. Don't give into it."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, trying to calm down. Wes frowned, and looked at his friend then to Angel.

"Perhaps, if you could tell us more about what this mark means? We'll want to be prepared."

Gunn huffed out a breath and stood.

"You all are still acting like we want to leave. You want to leave, then go, I have work to do."

He walked out and Fred watched wanting to call after him but it was Lorne that stopped her.

"Let him go, cupcake. He needs to come to this all on his own, or not at all. Well, if story time isn't over I for one need a drink. Anyone?"

He smiled and got up looking for Angel's bar. Angel pulled his hand away, flexing his fingers to try and ease the heat and needles in it. He was stiff but he nodded to Spike letting him take care of her for now.

After taking drink orders Angel moved to the chair vacated by Gunn and looked over Cordelia then to Wesley to explain.

"A mark, is more than just a bite. I don't know how it works, just, that we know how to do it. It binds a human to us. If it's shared often enough, it slows their aging. There's bleed over. Our demon affects them and their, warmth, light, bleeds over to us. Sometimes it calms a vampire enough to almost make them seem alive again. There have been, some that fall in love with the human, and vice versa. It becomes a long term thing, but that's rare."

"And, other side effects?"

Angel licked his lips but wouldn't look at Cordy as he answered.

"The vampire, feels an increased need to protect. Jealousy and possessiveness. They both, crave the other's presence and it will become a need if apart too long. The bond, will only grow. It's increased with some to the point of, full empathy."

Lorne came over, his drink in hand and handed Angel a drink as well. The silence stretched out only punctuated by Cordelia's attempt at not crying. Fred worried her lip between her teeth and looked from Cordelia to Angel.

"But, ya'll shared before right? I mean, Angel can jus' do it too right?"

Wes sighed and put an arm around her.

"I believe, it's not as simple as that, am I right?"

Angel nodded, taking a large drink from the scotch.

"Why?"

Cordelia's voice came out in a squeak but before Angel could answer Spike glared at him.

"Don' give excuses you poof! You lot are out o' time."

Heads went up.

"What do you mean out of time?"

Spike sighed and explained the letter, the keys and Marcus. Wesley stood up quickly and paced. They all stopped and watched him, he was thinking something.

"What is it Wes?"

Wesley turned and looked at Spike with his hand on Cordelia's shoulder, the seer hadn't even noticed that she lifted her hand to join his. The need already spreading. Then he looked at Angel, the man's eyes pinned to the two and the pain evident on his face.

"I wouldn't want to be accused of paranoia, however, I find it a bit odd that this Marcus just _happened_ to run into Spike before he began working here. That as an employee of the Senior Partners he would be incapable of being subtle in trying to get Spike to turn Cordelia."

Angel leaned forward in his seat and Spike narrowed his eyes.

"What you gettin' at, mate?"

"The first thing you did was go to Angel correct? So how do we know that isnt' exactly what Marcus wanted? Then he hands over the Hyperion with the proviso that you and Cordelia will be there, leaving the rest of us behind?"

"It's a trap."

Angel growled and stood, pacing.

"Yes, but not for them. For us."

Fred gasped and Cordy blinked, then groaned.

"Oh my god of course!"

Angel still looked confused and she couldn't help it but stand up and walk towards him. Spike shoved his hands in his pockets.

"That's it Angel! I told you, the vision is a way to get you all out. What Drusilla was trying to tell you both even then. You've been the champion for so long, alone. Even with us helping you, it's not the same, it's still been all on your shoulders, and it's too much. Look what it cost you!"

He wanted to touche her but at the same time felt the aversion at being so close and he hated it. His eyes slid from hers to Spike's. Spike shook his head.

"Don' hafta be personal. Not like we haven' worked t'gether before."

He caught the glance to Cordelia and he shook his head.

"She loves you mate, don' take a rocket scientist t' see it. Didn' expect t' share like that."

Cordelia's face colored at that and she lowered her eyes not able to look at either of them.

"I'm sorry Angel, I am, but I think, perhaps that is the way out for us all. I, wouldn't ask myself, and of course it's up to Cordelia, but, if they leave. . . "

"We're stuck here."

Angel answered Wesley quietly. He raised a hand and let his fingers brush her chin raising it to look at him. This time the heat became more like electric currents racing up his arm.

"Cor. . ."

She shook her head.

"No, you don't have to ask, you know that. I'm sorry, about before, I didn't understand."

Spike's jaw worked as he fought to go to her, and Angel tried for a smile.

"Don't apologize. This was, how they wanted it to happen. Isn't it? The Powers? They wanted us back on track. If this is the price for that, and for keeping you here, then I can handle it. It's not fair to you, that's all."

Lorne cleared his throat then and Angel jerked his hand away, and looked up. Lorne gave him a smile.

"Well then, why don't we skeedaddle. Sounds like we need to get packed up and you three could use some time alone.

"Wait, are, you all okay with this?"

Fred stood up with a grin. She thought Angel's question was silly, but hoped it would all work out.

"Goin' back to the hotel? Sure! I, kinda missed the way things were, and now that Cordy's back it will be the same! Well, kinda different, you know with Spike, and I don't know if Gunn wants to come, but it'll kind of be the same. Wish I could take the lab, but that's okay!"

After her rambling Angel smiled, it was very much the old Fred back.

"We can see about a lab for you when we get back."

Wesley took her hand to head out the door, he stopped to give Angel a last look to let him know that he understood. This decision was more than it seemed to be and that he had their support. The door closed and left Spike, Angel and Cordelia alone.

**AA**

**A/N:** Okay so yes that's the last of the backflash and I decided early on that there was no need to get too graphic. Imagination is a wonderful thing and for those that know about our fanged four they know full well how bad things could get! There has been some questions regarding Drusilla and if we've really seen the last of her. On this I plead the fifth! You'll have to keep reading!

Coming up. . . a triad of sorts is formed, or is it? Marcus doesn't like his plans being messed with! He also gets a surprising ally in keeping the Angel Inc. crew under the Senior Partners' thumb!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Let's say the entire series?

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and read

**Synopsis: **Cordy helps get Angel back on his path but a last plea from one of them has the PTB changing their plans. Things aren't that simple when the Senior Partners have their own plans and try to pit team members against each other.

**Chapter Eight**

Marcus was aware of the meeting taking place in Angel's quarters. While he admitted some trepidation at the meeting he knew that as long as it was just the group of them, there was no danger to losing their hold on the champion. They had tried, in vain, to turn Angel back to Angelus. Another lawyer had come up with the idea of simply dragging Angel into the darkness. It had worked for a little while. Marcus had done plenty of research on the so called champion and found that his team was his greatest weakness as well as strength. The key to it all though, had been the seer. He knew if he kept the seer away, they would continue down the path laid in front of them. Which tied up all their good intentions in paperwork and the business end of running the offices. The small victories they did pull through were so minute that the Partners could easily let them go.

He kept an eye on the apartment and Gunn had been the first, and only one, to exit in quite a while, so he headed after him. Planning on introducing himself and feeling out the young man and new lawyer as a possible weak link and ally.

**AA**

Lorne stopped in the hall and looked at Fred and Wesley.

"Well kiddies, looks like we're blowing this popsicle stand."

They all just stared at each other for a little while. Until Wesley took a breath and nodded.

"I believe this is for the best."

"Oh! Me too. I just, guess I'm just worried about Gunn."

Lorne and Wesley looked to each other then to Fred. Lorne understood, for Fred it was a matter of losing a family member. Wesley, however, had begun developing feelings for the young Texan and was disappointed that she still cared for Gunn, misreading her feelings.

"I know cupcake, but we all have to make this choice on our own."

Fred nodded then quickly looked up at everyone else as if worried suddenly they would loose each other.

"But, ya'll wanna go too right?"

Lorne smiled and patted her hand.

"I'm so ready to head out that I'm not wasting another minute, not packing. I'll catch up with you two later."

Fred waved then looked up at Wesley, nervously she reached for his hand. Wes seemed surprised and glanced to their hands then back to her. She quickly let go and flushed.

"Sorry, I guess, sorry."

Wesley was hoping he wasn't misreading her, that and he couldn't help but smile at her embarrassment. He reached for her face and pulled it up to see him. He meant to just talk but then leaned in and kissed her softly, just a brush of lips. He pulled his head back a bit and licked at his lips.

"I, I guess I should be the one apologizing now. Fred, I'm sorry, I know you and Gunn. . . "

He didn't get to finish the sentence when she stepped up to him, pushing up on her toes to kiss him. Again it was soft, then she tilted her head slightly and the kiss deepened. Her arms went around his neck and he held onto her waist, heat flushing up the back of her neck. On some unspoken need to breath, they both pulled back, but faces close enough to feel each other's breath on their face.

"Gunn and I broke up awhile ago, Wesley. I, I just didn't think you, could like me like that. Does this mean, um, we're dating?"

She grinned and Wesley smiled back. He still felt heady, he'd thought about kissing her of course, but had stopped believing she could ever see him that way.

"Ah well, I believe we'd have to actually have a date for that to be the case. However, does this mean that you'd do me the honor of accompanying me on a date? Say, dinner and a movie?"

She kissed him again then pulled back, her hands slipping to his chest.

"You sound so formal! I'd love to. After we move of course. Are, you gonna live at the hotel with us this time?"

"I gave up my apartment long ago, so I will probably need to move in yes. How about I help you pack up before I gather my things? If you don't mind the company that is."

She took his hand in answer and nodded pulling him down the hall towards her room.

**AA**

In Angel's room, no one moved. Spike stood several feet away, hands shoved into his pockets, eyes down and desperately trying not to walk those few feet to reach out to Cordelia. Cordelia and Angel were less than a foot from each other, he could feel her heat brushing against him, feel her breath tickling along his skin. Yet they didn't look at each other, didn't touch each other. No one moved. The door had closed, the three were left alone, and though they all knew why, no one could bring themselves to broach the subject.

"I, saw. I know what, you did with the slayer Angel. What Angelus did. It's okay."

They were the last words he expected to hear and they had cut to the heart of the matter. He looked up to Spike who took a few jerky steps closer.

"Doesn' have t' be like that, pet. Doesn' have t' be so, intimate. Not for you."

The vampires simply stared at each other. Cordelia nodded to herself then looked up at the two.

"But, for you two?"

Spike jerked a shoulder and Angel sucked in a slow breath.

"There are, some parts that are necessary."

She opened her mouth to say something then thought better of it. She knew there was more between the two than they'd admit to, or were comfortable with. She knew they'd pushed it aside, ignored it, but now, she was putting them in a position where they couldn't. They had no choice but to deal with it.

"I'm sorry."

Two pairs of eyes flickered to her and neither could stop from reaching for her. Angel just brushed at her face and Spike put a hand to her lower back.

"You have nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry about."

"Can' change what's happened, pet. We'll, try not t' make it hard on you. I'll, not be tryin' t' get in the middle o' you two. 'ts not about that."

Their heads snapped up at the sound of Gunn's voice.

"Then what is it about Angel? Spike?"

Gunn glared at them both, papers in his hand and Marcus standing just to the side of him. Cordelia took a step back, out of necessity when the two vampires moved up in front of her, growling at the new face. She laid a hand on both of their arms, and it made Angel flinch but calmed Spike down slightly.

"I'm going to assume you must be Marcus."

The man grinned and gave a small nod.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Chase. So sorry you'll be leaving us."

"Gunn, what is this about?"

Angel gave only a glance to Marcus instead putting his attention on Gunn. Gunn stepped into the room and slapped down a thick contract on the coffee table.

"It's about your contract. As I have reason to believe you are attempting to break said contract, I feel it's in your best interest to remind you that it _is_ a legally binding contract, and there are repercussions to what you are about to do."

Angel folded his arms over his chest.

"And what is it I'm about to do, Gunn?"

Gunn shook his head, obviously disappointed.

"You were discussing marking Cordy. You do that, and then what? Just let her and Spike leave? Date on weekends?"

Spike sneered at him.

"Got sommat t' say, best spit it out, _mate_."

Marcus then stepped forward, with a smile of his own as he addressed only Angel.

"Spike and the seer will be leaving, they work for the powers and therefore, can not work here, for the Senior Partners. You however made a deal. In exchange for you and your team working here, there's a little something in it for you. Regarding Connor? Should you touch the seer or attempt to leave, that will be nulled. In other words, the moment any of you leave this building all memories will be returned. To everyone."

Angel's eyes went wide and he glanced from Marcus to Gunn. Gunn shook his head.

"No, I have no idea what you agreed to, only that you used us to get it. You brought us here, you tied us to this place and sold us out."

"He did not -"

Cordy tried to step forward but Gunn just raised a hand.

"Stop defending him. He took our memories, and I'm betting he didn't ask us before making this deal. We're here now, and I for one, am not leaving. I paid the price, without having a choice, you aren't calling the shots anymore Angel. Spike and Cordelia need to leave, and we are staying."

Angel stiffened then nodded, letting his arms fall to his side. It was bad enough that his friends would suddenly remember Connor. They would probably never forgive him. But to let Connor suffer, he couldn't do it. Not for anything, not even for Cordelia. Marcus nodded and Gunn sighed.

"I'll see to a car for you two."

"Man, I'm sorry Angel, but you can't just go off half cocked. We've done a lot of good here. We can't just give up all because she woke up."

Spike growled and stepped forward. Gunn stepped back and followed Marcus out of the room.

**AA**

Wesley, Fred and Lorne were all in Angel's office. Their stuff packed and anxiously awaiting word on when they could leave. Lorne had given them the thumb's up when he'd found them on the couch, Wes' arm around Fred, and her playing with the fingers of his other hand. Fred giggled and Wesley had blushed. Fixing his last drink there at Wolfram and Hart, Lorne stood at the bar as the other two sat and chatted about returning to the Hyperion. Gunn entered the room and Wes and Fred stood, grins on both their faces.

"Gunn! You're coming too?"

Gunn shook his head at Fred, it didn't bother him in the least to see her with Wesley. While he cared about them all, his emotions had slowly taken a back seat. As if by gaining all the knowledge from the white room, he'd lost some feeling.

"No, I'm staying here. So are all of you. Cordy and Spike have left already. I suggest you get back to work. No telling how far behind everyone got with this vision crap."

He turned and left the office, leaving them all staring at him. No one moved until Wesley turned towards the elevator. Lorne set his drink down and looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

"To find out where Angel is and what happened."

As if in sudden agreement they followed him up to Angel's quarters. Silently they rode the elevator up and stepped out into the room. A quick look around found Angel sitting alone in the living area, head in his hands. It worried them all, and Fred rushed over to kneel by him.

"Angel? Where's, where's Cordy?"

He shook his head and leaned back with a sigh.

"She left. She and Spike. They went back to the Hyperion."

"Excuse me for asking a stupid question, but wasn't the plan for _all_ of us to leave with the Princess?"

"We can't. We underestimated the Senior Partners. We can't leave."

Wesley seemed to think there was more to it and stepped forward where he could be seen.

"I had thought, the point of the vision was to show that we could leave. That through the 'mark' with Cordelia you would be back to working for the Powers and we would all leave. So what changed? Did Cordelia, decline?"

He was sure that wasn't the case, but was trying to leave things open for all possibilities. Angel shook his head. He couldn't look at them.

"No, she didn't. I, had to have them leave while they could. I, signed a contract. Marcus showed it to Gunn. I never, told you all. If we leave, if any of us leave, the contract is terminated."

Lorne and Fred looked confused but slow realization hit Wes.

"I, don't understand. Angel, why can't we leave? We want to leave, so we break the contract, right?"

Fred tried for a reassuring smile, it still seemed simple, she hoped it was still simple. When he didn't answer Wes came over and sat down across from him.

"What did you agree to? No, don't brush this off Angel. Whatever it is, it affects us. Obviously. Whatever it is, it's keeping us here. We deserve to know what we were sold for."

Angel winced. It was true, he had thought it really wouldn't affect them all, not really. After all, it had meant them _not_ remembering. So they wouldn't even know what they were missing. He convinced himself that by doing so, he was shouldering the pain alone. He should have known that wasn't true when he and Cordelia had argued over it and Spike finally asked for an explanation.

He looked up at them all and nodded.

"You're right, you, deserve to know."

Fred glanced back to Wes then moved to sit with him on the couch, and Lorne came around to take the other chair. They stayed quiet, and let the vampire, their boss, a man they trusted, tell them about his betrayal.

**AA**

Cordy walked into the Hyperion as if in a daze. It was, very much like it had been the first time they saw it. In desperate need of a cleaning. She felt numb. All her energy had been expelled trying to convince Angel that they needed to leave, that Connor would be all right. He had finally snapped, saying the only thing that would stop her from trying. That nothing, would make him hurt Connor in that way. Not the Powers needing him, not her. She had shut up then and nodded, pulling back, and Spike had taken her arm and led her away. The car ride there was quiet. He had given her space but had touched her. An arm, a hand, a shoulder, just to reassure her. The bond had grown steadily and quickly. The skin to skin touches helping keep panic at bay.

Until they walked into the hotel, then she broke. He was there, quickly, arms wrapped around her and pulling her head to his shoulder.

"It's all right, pet. Let it out."

"It's not, that he doesn't want me. . . "

Spike snorted and she gave a sad, watery laugh.

"Okay so it's partly that. It's just, he won't take the chance with Connor. Not even for the Powers, not even for doing the right thing and fighting. But, but. . . "

"But he let you go."

Spike finished softly, and she nodded. That was what had hurt the most. When she went into a coma, he let her go. He hadn't visited her, she knew that. She had been watching and was aware that he'd started dating Nina. That he'd kissed Buffy. It was like, she stopped existing. That easy to let her go. Spike stroked her hair and down her back. Rocking her a bit he tried to stamp down the anger he was feeling himself. To find out that Darla and Angel had a child was a shock, and felt slightly like a betrayal. Not that he had a thing for Darla, but that he wasn't told, that a vampire could have a family. It was unfair. Then there was Cordelia's pain. His protective feelings had him wanting to rip out Angel's throat for hurting her, but he knew that would only hurt her more. He kissed the top of her head and she sniffled before looking up.

"Guess, we're on our own now."

"Guess so. You gonna be okay wit' that?"

"Yeah. Well, I will be. Thank you, Spike. I'm sorry I, gave you such a hard time before."

He smirked. They hadn't gotten along, and there was good reason for that, but now there was a better reason to try. He stroked her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"No worries, luv. Jus' hate seein' ya upset you know?"

She smiled and nodded. Looking at his shirt she raised a hand to his chest and brushed at it.

"I got you all wet. Sorry."

She looked back up and this time his eyes caught hers and sparked. She blinked and her mouth dropped open slightly. It was unclear who moved first, or why. Later it might be blamed on the mark and the bond that seemed to be growing in leaps and bounds. It might even have been two grieving and angry people looking for some comfort. It could even have been the sudden feel of freedom and the tinge of fear at what they now had to do. Reasons right then, didn't matter as their lips brushed then pressed together. Her hand grabbing his shirt and his moving up into her hair, cupping the back of her head.

A seer and a champion together finally. And yet, nothing was as it was meant to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Let's say the entire series?

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and read

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Nine**

They had come together without a thought, not sure who had moved first or if they had both moved. It was the same when they sprang apart. Cordy made a small sound in her throat and clasped a hand over her mouth. Spike had backed up and held hands up, eyes wide. Both swallowed hard and were so stiff to almost be vibrating. He could hear her heart pounding and as much as he wanted to help her, he knew he couldn't go to her right now, couldn't touch her.

"I, don' know what, why. . . I'm sorry, I didn' "

She shook her head and slowly pulled her hand from her mouth, holding herself as if cold.

"No, I'm sorry, I just, I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to. . . "

He softened, hands coming down and stepping near but still not touching her.

"I know you didn' , pet. Must be the seer in you. Makes the bond, grow. Faster. Wasn' prepared for it, meself. You've been through a lot too. How about, we find you a room. Can see about a hot shower an' some sleep, yeah?"

She swallowed and nodded. He moved to the side to let her go first and he followed, hands in his pockets and Cordelia kept her arms wrapped around her. They peeked in a few rooms, were able to find some clothes for her to change into. Spike suggested the larger room with a smaller room off of it and a full bathroom. She shook her head and explained that it was Angel's room, and Connor's. That was all she needed to say. Both bowed their heads and closed the doors moving on. Finally they settled on a suite, not as large as Angel's, but nice. Spike said he'd take the room next door and left. Sitting on the bed in the next room he closed his eyes, listening to her shower, change, and then lay down. He only finally relaxed when he heard her fall into a comfortable sleep.

**AA**

Angel was quiet, staring at his friends and the floor alternately. Fred had grabbed Wes' hand, the man obviously in shock to hear about his part in the Connor mess. His other hand reached up to rub at his neck. A nervous habit he had had for awhile that he didn't understand, until now. Lorne was rubbing at his temples as if unable to fully comprehend it all. No one said anything, for awhile.

"But, we know now."

Fred nearly whispered. They all looked at each other, for confirmation. As they were told the story, what they'd lost, it had slowly been coming back to them. The looks confirmed it, no one seemed to remember everything, but it was coming back, like a dream that had faded. Angel nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I think what she means, champ, is that now that we know, we are starting to remember. That changes your little contract already doesn't it? So, again, why can't we leave?"

"Connor."

Wes answered before anyone else could. Angel raised his eyes to Wes then nodded and lowered his head again.

"I'm, still kinda confused about Cordy. I mean, she, she slept with Connor?"

Fred had raised her hand like a child in class and Lorne frowned, shook his head.

"No cupcake, it, wasn't her. I'm still a little fuzzy, but, that was _not_ our princess."

"He's right, it was a fallen member of the powers. Jasmine. She took Cordy's body and then, created a new body to inhabit. That's how she ended up in the coma."

Angel had thought on that a lot and while it had hurt, horribly, to see the two of them together, he knew now it hadn't been her. Fred's face fell.

"But, was she there? I mean, watchin'?"

The thought hadn't occurred to Angel before. He was totally aware when Angelus took over. When he was back, in control, his soul in tact, he knew. Remembered, felt it, and the remorse was horrible. The shock of it, the fear, must have registered on his face as Lorne frowned and shook his head.

"So then, Gunn was correct. We were sold to the law firm, in order to buy Connor a normal life. And at this point, there is nothing we can do. May I ask, did Cordelia know the reason she was sent away and we aren't following?"

Wes was upset, visibly, his own guilt fresh again and adding to the pain of having his memories tampered with.

"I didn't sell you! You all agreed to come here. And yes, she, she always remembered."

"Because she was in the coma."

He nodded. Wes stood up and shook his head, he was ready to leave, he needed to leave.

"Wes, you have to understand. . . "

"No, I don't think I do Angel. Let me ask you something, when Cordelia left, did she understand?"

Angel winced and lowered his eyes.

"No, I, I think I hurt her. She believes Connor should be with us, that he'll be needed. I can't do that to him Wes. I can't. He's been through so much."

Wes gave a very cynical laugh before heading out.

"Haven't we all?"

Angel looked up at the other two and Fred shook her head in apology before heading after Wesley. Lorne sighed and rose himself.

"You made a mistake, Angelcakes. In not trusting us, in giving us no choice, but most importantly, in giving up."

"I haven't given up."

"You have, you gave up on your mission, on the Powers, and on the Princess. We're here, dont' get me wrong. Seems we don't have a choice, but you may have just sold everything _but_ your soul for your son."

Angel was unsure what to do so didn't move as he was left alone. Realizing for the first time, that he had trusted Wolfram and Hart with his son's welfare and right now, did not even know if he really was safe. He'd sacrificed everything, and had no idea for what."

**AA**

Spike woke quickly, just before the vision hit, feeling it even in the other room. He was up and at her bed before she could call for him. Sitting up her eyes wide and pure white. He sat and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh, 'ts all right luv, don' fight it, jus' let it come."

He stroked her hair, trying to calm her body, feeling it slowly relax, muscles releasing and she blinked a few times before her eyes cleared and she looked around confused.

"Spike?"

"Felt it comin', pet. Vision?"

She nodded and licked at her lips. She didn't have to ask, he was up and getting her a glass of water. She took it thankfully and sipped at it before starting.

"It um, is soon. A couple of hours? A demon attacks a day care. On Fifth and Vine. So many kids."

"Guess that's m' first job, eh? You'll be okay here? Don' want you out on a fight jus' yet."

She smiled and nodded, knowing he only added the 'yet' part to stop her from arguing that she was capable.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just, save the kids? There should be weapons still in the cabinet. I hope. Downstairs by the office."

He gave a nod and kissed her forehead, hand to her face.

"Get some rest, will bring back some food for you soon as I kill that demon."

He grinned and headed downstairs. Cordy sighed and finished her water, laying back and closing her eyes. When what felt like only a few moments had passed and she heard steps on the stairs she opened her eyes and stood up off the bed.

"Spike? Did you forget something?"

Stepping out into the hall she stopped and stared at her visitor. Wesley gave a small smile and a nod.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"Oh, oh no, I, had a vision. Spike went to, deal with it. Is, everything okay?"

"Well no, but, I'm sure you already knew that. Angel explained and while I don't remember everything, I do remember, more. I wanted to see how you were."

He could see the emotions flit across her face, surprise, then pity, apology and finally she flung herself at him and he sighed, wrapping arms around her and lowering his cheek to the top of her head. He'd done much the same with Fred when they realized what all had happened. He'd left her sleeping in his own bed before realizing he just could not rest until he saw Cordelia. They had gotten close and he felt protective of her in his own way.

"I'm so sorry Wes. I know I should have said something but I wasn't sure anyone would believe me! Even if you did start to remember you'd remember, _her_."

"Her? Cordelia, do you, remember? Jasmine?"

She sighed and nodded.

"I was, there. When I first came back it was confusing. I didn't remember, and it was because she was there, but I didn't know it. When she took control it was like, she was using my body, my mind and I was just, a prisoner. It felt like such a violation and I had to just watch, feel, while she did things, I know she hurt you all but it felt like, like. . . "

"Rape."

He whispered it, his eyes closed as he pictured her reduced to screaming and begging inside her own body. She chocked and he had to hold her up as she cried. He shook his head.

"I'm so sorry. We should have known, should have seen it wasn't you."

"No, it's, it's okay it's not your fault."

She pulled away, trying hard to gather herself. She'd felt something trigger in her mind as she got more upset and somehow worried it was Spike. Wes didn't argue, even if he disagreed.

"Cordelia, we, can't leave you know. Not as long as Angel wants Connor to keep this new 'normal' life. If we try, I'm afraid of what might happen. TO him and to Connor."

"And he won't leave, I know. He told me, that. . ."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

He didn't push, he didn't have to, he could guess.

"Wes, I, don't think we can protect Connor forever. I tried to tell him, but, I think Connor is going to be needed. For something coming. I haven't seen him, or had a specific vision. At least not yet, but, I can feel it. Like all the other stuff that the Powers downloaded into my head."

"I don't understand, you told Angel and he still wouldn't. . . What do you want us to do Cordelia?"

She smiled sadly, there was nothing to do. Angel had made up his mind and there was no changing it. She'd lost him, she knew that.

"Just, take care of him? Whatever is coming, if it involves Connor, he's going to have a hard time dealing. And Wes? Be careful. All of you."

He nodded, a little disappointed that there seemed to be no way out now.

"I will. Take care Cordelia. We, love you."

"I love you guys too."

She stood on the balcony as he left, feeling her heart sink.

**AA**

Angel couldn't sleep, instead he sat in his office and stared out the window. His mind was stuck on his friends. On the look on their faces. He'd gone to check on them all. Lorne was trying desperately to get drunk. Quite a fete with his system. Gunn was working late and not wanting to hear it. He didn't see Fred in her room and headed to Wesley's. He must have timed it right because Wesley was just getting back himself.

"I, thought I'd check in on you guys. Do you know where Fred is?"

Wesley stiffened at the voice. He wasn't sure he was ready for this particular confrontation. Still if now was the time. . .

He turned, back to the door an obvious sign he was not inviting the vampire in.

"She's sleeping. In my room. I'm afraid she was quite upset and I thought it best that she sleep while I went to the Hyperion."

"You what? Didn't you hear a word I said?"

Wesley cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. The idea that Angel felt the right to get upset was almost amusing. Almost.

"I'm sorry, is there a part of the contract I am unaware of? Are we not allowed to leave the premises at all?"

"You aren't prisoners Wesley, of course you can leave, but. . . "

"But, we aren't allowed to help her. Is that it? Are we back to pretending she doesn't exist? I'm afraid I'm going to need a program, I can't seem to keep up with where my loyalties are meant to lie."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Why did you go to the hotel?"

"If you must know, I wanted to make sure Cordelia was all right, and to get her side of things."

Angel narrowed his eyes and crossed his own arms over his chest.

"Well?"

"I said my goodbyes, after she explained about Jasmine."

"Jasmine?"

"Oh, didn't you know? She was there the entire time. It seems she was most likely fighting for control of her own body while Jasmine hijacked it. Of course that caused memory displacement and in helping her gain her memories back we gave Jasmine full control, but she was there."

He watched Angel's face and realized this was news to him. He almost felt sorry for the man, but shook his head.

"She was there Angel, and we missed it. She was stuck, screaming in her own mind most likely, her body taken over and we blamed her. I'd say it was the first time we abandoned her but that would be inaccurate, wouldn't it?"

"Is she, okay?"

Wesley laughed, a dry sound.

"Would she tell us if she wasn't? You still don't get it do you? She never tells us when she needs us, and we never think to look, to really look. The last thing she told me was that she loves us, and to keep an eye on you. To help you. I can't, even imagine how she can go on with all the small betrayals. To be honest, perhaps it would have been better if she died in that coma."

Angel flew at him, pinning him to the wall next to the door.

"Don't. Say. That. I begged the powers to bring her back, to keep her here. We need her, _I_ need her!"

"And yet, she's alone. Again. Why did you really want her back? To suffer for you? Is that the new plan for your redemption? If she'd died at least she'd be at peace now!"

Angel growled pushed into the man's chest with his hands fisted in his shirt then suddenly backed off and let him go.

"You think I don't want to just walk out of here? I can't, he's my son, Wesley!"

"Yes, your son, your family. He was ours too, but you took that away. You have every right to blame me, to hate me, but there's no reason to punish the others. Let them go Angel. If we are no longer part of this, _family_ of yours, then let them go."

His voice was soft, begging, pleading. Angel looked over and his eyes were as well. When he didn't speak Wesley sighed and turned to his rooms. Opening the door he paused, back to Angel.

"You are not welcome in my quarters. I work for you, nothing more. Understood?"

"Wes -"

"Is that understood?"

"Yeah."

Wesley nodded and walked in closing the door behind him.

**AA**

Cordelia was in the lobby, trying desperately to clean up the cobwebs before she started on the floor. Her hair pulled up high into a pony tail, a pair of old sweats on and her face pulled into a scrunch that showed her disgust at the cleaning. She'd felt the vision recede and so knew that he'd be back soon. Spike. It was still odd, that she was starting over in the Hyperion, without any of her family. She paused mid swipe and sighed.

"Oi! What are you doin' up there!"

Blinking at the angry tone she glanced down from the ladder to see Spike glaring at her under some blood and something sticky purple.

"Oh my god Spike! Are you hurt?"

She rushed down the ladder, wondering why her heart was jumping from her chest at the idea that he could be hurt and her not know it. Once she was down a couple of steps she let out a small 'eep' noise as hands grabbed her hips and pulled her from the ladder to turn her quickly and set her on the floor.

"What d'you think you're doin' up there?"

Shaking her head to get her balance back she looked up at him confused.

"Cleaning. You might be used to living in a haunted house but I'm not!"

"An' what if you had a vision while up there? Could break your fool neck!"

He was glaring at her, finger jabbed towards the ladder and while she felt the anger coming off of him and anyone in their right mind would be afraid, she giggled. Tried to cover it with her hands, then snorted. His face went from anger to confusion, then when she grabbed her stomach and doubled over he was back to angry.

"Sommat funny, cheerleader?"

"You're worried about me! ME!"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Not gettin' the humor, pet."

Now she was laughing full force, tears springing to her eyes as she moved back to flop on the couch in the lobby.

"And that! I mean come on Spike! Big Bad Spike! 'Gonna kill you all, I am!'"

She mocked him and now he narrowed his eyes advancing on her.

"Think I'm funny, eh?"

Cordelia took a deep breath and fanned her face to try and calm herself. As he got closer she reached for his hand and yanked him to the couch where he plopped next to her.

"Ohhh, ohhh, wow, I needed that. Come on Spike, admit it, did you ever, in a million years, see yourself as a champion working with snotty Queen C, the bitch of Sunnydale?"

He smiled slowly at that and brushed at an escaped tear from her face.

"Can't say I did, doubt this is where you thought you'd end up either though, luv."

She shook her head and looked around. Her smile tinged with sadness as she could practically see her friends in the lobby still.

"No, it's not. But, it's where we are, and it's a mess, _hence_ the cleaning."

She hopped up to grab her rag again and he reached up to stop her, fingers snapping around her wrist.

"What is it? An' don' tell me nothin'. Even wit'out the bond there, you aren' that good an actress."

"Oh gee thanks!"

She sighed and sat back down.

"Wes stopped by."

He nodded and put an arm around her pulling her close.

"Tell me 'bout it."

So she did, and was really proud of herself for not crying the whole time. Feeling better for having told someone and feeling finally like it really was goodbye she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Spike. Now let's get you cleaned up."

She got up to go find the first aid kit and didn't noticed the way he licked his lips and rubbed at his face. The physical pull from the mark getting harder and harder for him.

"Stupid poof. Had t' make this harder."

He muttered then got up to follow his seer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Let's say the entire series?

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and read

**A/N:** Guess what? The story hijacked itself! Bad story! No really, my original plan, out the window. My characters took off without me and are probably crying out, 'na na na nana' right now. So this will be longer than expected as well as the surprise that popped up this chapter. Surprise you say? Why yes! It was a surprise for me, so I'm leaving it as a surprise for you as well! I hope you all enjoy it and it makes as much sense to you as it did to me. If not, blame the characters, it wasn't me I swear!

**Chapter Ten**

It had been two days. Two days and Angel couldn't remember ever feeling as lost as he did right now. Even during his so called 'beige period'. He had tried to call a meeting and though everyone showed up, it felt as though he were intruding. Fred and Wes chatted, exchanged a kiss and he had been surprised that Cordy had been right. Part of him knew that she had a hand in bringing the two together. Lorne smiled at the two and they chatted. Once the meeting started, however, it was all business. Their voices clipped, reporting only what they had to. Wesley was civil, but barely. Lorne was dismissive and Fred was quiet, apologetically so, but he knew she was more hurt for them then for him. Gunn was the only one that was the same and for some reason that bothered him even more. He suggested they all take lunch together, trying to garner a smile. Every last one of them had something to do. So he had watched as they all left and Wes' words came back to him. He'd lost his family. That was when he stopped Gunn and told him to set up a drive. He wanted to, no he needed to, see Connor. Know that it was worth it.

**AA**

Cordy let out a growl and tossed the broom down from the top of the ladder. She heard a chuckle and narrowed her eyes, leaning over the top of the ladder and glared at him.

"You know, you could help."

"What, an' take away all your fun?"

She looked around for something else to throw and finally settled on a bottle of spray. Grabbing it she pulled back to throw it at him and he put his hands up to protect his head with a laugh. Before the bottle went flying his hands came down and he jumped for the ladder as she dropped the bottle out of a limp hand and seemed to almost float off of the ladder. Catching her he moved her to the couch and pushed the hair from her face, his own screwed up in concentration.

"Fred! Oh god Spike it's Fred!"

Her hands tightened on his arm and he frowned. He didn't get to ask more as they were interrupted by the front door opening.

"Spike? But, but. . . "

Cordy's eyes faded from white back to hazel and she looked up at the vampire with apology in her eyes. He stiffened and stood up slowly, not letting go of Cordelia as he turned to the group standing in the entrance way.

"Slayer."

Buffy was obviously in shock, not able to take her eyes off of Spike. Willow put a hand on her arm hoping to help her, while the three slayers behind her looked uncomfortable. Giles frowned and set down a bag. That's when Buffy's eyes went down to his hand on Cordelia. Then she shut down and glared at Cordy.

"Thought you were dead. What, is it part of some program for vampires? Get a soul, fall for a slayer, run away and find the biggest bitch possible?"

Willow winced and looked at Cordelia with her own apology. Spike was growling and Cordelia stood up, putting her hand in his to help him calm down.

"What are you doing here Buffy?"

Giles cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"We have reason to believe that an ancient god is about to rise and attempt to destroy the world. We had heard about Angel and the, er, law firm so felt it best to bring a small group of slayers to deal with it."

Cordy let out a long breath and nodded then she let go of Spike and stepped forward.

"Well, yeah, there's a problem. I just had a vision and it's after Fred. I don't think she has a lot of time so, why don't you guys come in. There's rooms upstairs if you want to find one to settle into. I'll explain what I know as soon as you're settled."

She turned to Spike.

"It's in her lab. Some sort of sarcophagous? If she opens it it will infect her, kill her and take her over."

"Like that Jasmine thing then?"

"No, worse. It burns her soul away, leaves nothing behind. NOTHING. You have to stop her."

Spike nodded and went for the weapons cabinet. The others had started to move but Buffy stopped.

"Wait, what is going on here?"

Cordelia and Spike exchanged a look before he left to get his sword, Angel's old broad sword and leave out the back.

"Buffy, we, have a lot to talk about, and I promise it's not what it looks like and I'll tell you everything."

"Buffy? Maybe we should get a room first, get everyone settled in?"

Willow smiled at her friend and to everyone's relief Buffy reluctantly nodded and grabbed bags, then gave orders for the girls to follow her up the stairs. Willow paused to give Cordelia a hug and they both relaxed some.

"Sorry, about. . . "

"Oh don't Willow, honestly, I'm just so glad to see you all!"

"Really?"

"You have no idea."

Cordelia laughed, eyes filling already and Willow grinned. She knew that Cordy had changed, and was really kind of liking talk to her, at least the last few times she had come by. She nodded and headed off to get her own room and Cordelia sighed. Going to sit down she didn't realize Giles was still standing there.

"Giles?"

"You're a seer."

He didn't ask, so much as stated. She licked her lips and tried for a smile.

"It's, a long story."

He nodded and walked over to sit across from her. Obviously ready for the story himself so she sighed and thought how Wes would want to be told if it was new. That detached Watcher thing that was more informational. Sitting forward she started, knowing it was longer than she thought.

**AA**

Spike had come straight to the lawyer's office. He was only a bit surprised to find orders to keep him and Cordelia out. He held his hands up and backed away showing he'd leave without a problem. It worked, the receptionist stopped with her call to security and he glanced to an elevator opening before he darted for it and headed to the lab. It was Fred, he wasn't going to let that thing take her. No matter what Angel wanted. By the time he got off there were security ready for him and it was one hell of a fight taking them down but he made it and slipped into the lab to find several eyes staring at him. He leaned back against the door and looked for Fred. Her head down as she looked at a clipboard as she came out of her office and he ran for her.

"Fred!"

Stopping and eyes gone wide she looked up at him. Glasses slipping down her nose.

"Spike! What are you doing here?"

"Savin' you. Cheerleader had a vision, come on."

He grabbed for her arm and that damn Knox was suddenly right there trying to pull her away.

"Security is on their way, let her go!"

Fred shook her head and looked confused, she trusted Spike and had been getting worried about Knox. Pushing away from him she stood next to Spike. The door burst open and Spike turned, pulling Fred behind him and bringing up his sword.

"That's, my sword."

Angel frowned at him and Wesley rushed past him to Fred, looking her over just to make sure.

"Seems you left it behind. Jus' like your seer."

Angel glared at him, Spike knew it was going too far but he was tired of seeing the pain in Cordelia's eyes when she'd find something of his around the hotel.

"Why are you here Spike?"

"Surprised? Or jus' upset that your little declaration to keep us away didn' work?"

Wes frowned and pulled Fred close.

"What are you talking about?"

"Seems there's orders t' make sure the cheerleader an' I don' come back."

Fred and Wesley both looked at Angel, betrayal fresh, yet again. Angel shook his head but didn't have time to deny it when Fred looked up to Wes and explained.

"Spike says Cordelia had a vision, about me."

All eyes went to Spike and Angel raised a hand to the guards coming up behind him to stop.

"So she's comin' wit' me."

"Wait, Spike, what did Cordelia say?"

Wesley's arm had tightened around Fred.

"Said somethin' about a god risin'. There's some sorta coffin or sarcophagous. She opens it, it infects her, an' kills her. You ain' touched nothin' yet have ya?"

He turned and looked at Fred worried. But it was Knox that stepped up.

"That is ridiculous! The artifact arrived this morning and Ms. Burkle has been excited about looking it over. I doubt seriously that some seer, who from what I was told has mental problems and only recently wakened from a coma, had a vision on it. If she did it's probably a sign of psychosis rather than a warning. She's obviously jealous of Ms. Burkle and her position here!"

Wesley glared at the man but turned to look at Fred.

"Did you open it?"

"No, no not yet. It's, in the other room."

Wesley looked up at Spike who nodded, then he smiled slowly and looked at Knox.

"Since bright boy here thinks there's not a problem, how about he opens it, yeah?"

Knox blinked and backed up, it was all he needed. Wesley advanced on him and smiled, arm to the side.

"After you."

Knox looked around for help but everyone was glaring at him. Nervously he headed to the room and opened it to step inside. Fred went to follow but both Wesley and Spike reached for her. Spike shook his head and closed the door, sealing Knox inside so the rest moved to the observation window on the side. Fred stood there nervous and hit the button on the side to speak to him in the room.

"The tools are all set up. Jus' be careful, don't want any damage to the case itself."

Knox nodded, but Wesley and Spike both saw the nerves and looked at each other. The man put gloves on and took the small chisel to work at the edge before pushing at the top. It moved, only a centimeter. Dust flew out and he coughed, backed up and covered his mouth. Screaming he went for the door.

"Let me out! Hurry! He was supposed to send it to her! Not me! Not me!"

Spike glared and Fred covered her mouth. Wesley held her, she was obviously upset. The dust flew at the man and it was too late as it moved into his lungs. Angel stepped forward and slammed his fist into the button.

"Who? Who sent it!"

Knox coughed and slid to the ground, whining.

"Gunn. It was his job to send it."

They all stiffened and Spike moved over to Fred.

"Come with me, pet. Safer at the hotel. 'Specially with the slayer there."

Angel stared at him but he ignored him. Wesley kissed her temple then sighed and nodded handing her off to Spike. Fred looked back at him.

"But, Wes. . . "

"He's right, it's safer. Please Fred, I need to know you're safe."

"She's safe now, she doesn't need to leave."

Angel knew he sounded desperate, he didn't care. Fred stepped into Spike and he shook his head.

"Sorry poof, ain't your call. Seems t' me if it weren' for the vision, she'd be dyin' right now instead of that bloke. You'd 'ave lost her either way. This way, she's safe."

Spike knew how Wesley felt and looked up at him.

"Sorry mate. Can always join us."

Wesley looked up at Angel and frowned.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. I agree, however, that Fred is free. She served her time for Angel, and nearly paid her life. I'd say her portion of the contract is complete, wouldn't you?"

Angel shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Be safe Fred."

Fred tossed her arms around Wesley and kissed him before pulling away and wiping at her face.

"I love you."

Wesley's face softened and he held her, reluctantly letting his arms fall away.

"I love you too. I'll see you again, Fred. I promise."

He looked up at Spike, begging him to end this before he couldn't let her go. Spike nodded and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, pet."

He whispered and led her out of the room, followed by the guards out the building and to the sidewalk, just to be sure.

**AA**

The slayers had found rooms and Buffy had found one as well. Taking Angel's old room as her own. By the time they had all come back downstairs, comments on how messy things were, Giles was sitting next to Cordelia and arm around her. That alone had surprised them all. He stood and asked them all to sit down, explaining how important it was to listen. His look to Buffy letting her know that she needed to just listen this time. Unsure why she nodded and sat on the couch opposite with Willow and the slayers took to the floor or stood. It was, a long story to say the least. Cordy briefly described her visions. How she got them from Doyle when he died, she explained about Connor and Buffy looked like she wasn't breathing. Willow reached for her hand and Cordelia's face had softened. She tried explaining Angel's beige period, and then came Jasmine. She hated that part and honestly wouldn't have gotten everything out if it weren't for Giles. He'd made sure to add in the information of how it wasn't her, how her body had been in a way, possessed. Thankfully, because Buffy did not look happy but then lowered her head as she finished. She got to the coma, glossing over the kiss and Angel asking the powers for her to stay. She explained about Drusilla and what Spike had done to save her. Then she explained why Angel was stuck at Wolfram and Hart with the others.

Letting out a breath she looked around at the faces, most of them looking surprised and still slightly confused.

"So, now Spike takes care of the visions, and, I guess, we're kind of starting over. That's why the place is a mess, I haven't been able to get it all cleaned yet. Sorry."

Eyes went to Buffy and she suddenly stood up and waved a hand.

"Okay out!"

Giles frowned and stepped forward.

"Buffy. . "

"Giles, take the girls to the basement, I know Angel used to train there, make sure you can get it in shape for training. Will, can you check supplies? I need to talk to Cordy. Alone."

Willow stood and looked at Giles worried. Cordy stood up and nodded to them with a small smile.

"It's okay, go ahead. I haven't hit the basement myself yet. Will, you might want to start in the kitchen."

There were odd looks around but then Giles left with the slayers and Willow gave Buffy's hand a quick squeeze before walking over and giving Cordy a hug, then she too left.

It was so quiet and Cordy wasn't sure just what Buffy wanted, oh she could guess and there was a lot, but she thought it best to wait. She didn't have to wait long.

"You're in love with him."

It wasn't what she expected and she blinked.

"What? No! Spike, he's a good friend. Okay more now, and it's weird sure, but in love? No. I think, it's kind of, well the mark thing is new, and, different. . . "

"I meant Angel."

Her face fell.

"Oh."

Buffy stood there staring at her, then she licked her lips and tossed her hands up.

"Man he is _such_ an idiot!"

"E-excuse me?"

"I'm not going to say it's not weird, you know you being in love with Angel and now, marked or whatever, with Spike, but, is Angel an idiot?"

Cordy sat back down and put a hand to her head.

"I think I need to sit. Am I in the right dimension?"

Buffy winced and then came over to sit next to her. Suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"Right. See, I love him. I do, I think I'll always love Angel. I see him again, and I smile, but, I was an idiot. I mean really. I thought I was so adult, being a slayer and all, but I was still a kid. And I loved him, do love him. But what we had was, some bad teenage romance. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Angel was right to leave me. We both needed to grow up, and while I'll always love him, I'm not _in _love with him. You know?"

Cordy closed her eyes and then laughed lightly. Buffy raised her head and looked at her.

"Sorry, it seems to be my week for weird conversations. This, is not where I thought we'd be. You and me I mean."

Buffy smiled crookedly.

"Yeah, have to admit the whole seer thing? Kind of freaking me out."

"You should have seen me when I first got them. Mind splitting pain and I was kissing _everyone_ trying to gt rid of them. Now I wouldn't give them up for the world. They've, given me a purpose. Like you with the slayer thing."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Please, I hated being a slayer!"

"Past tense?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, other than being the longest living slayer, I'm not the only one now. I mean, we find these girls that suddenly have more power than they know what to do with. I have to train them and tell them about their destiny, but I know I'm not sending them off to die. They aren't in it alone, so, I'm not in it alone. Does that make sense?"

"With our lives? As much sense as you can get!"

"Okay, so back to Angel. I saw that eye roll! Listen, you didn't say it, but, I get it, you love him. You've done a lot for him too. I got that too. What I don't get, is why he's still there? He's working for evil."

"I told you, Connor."

"Yeah, but you also said that he's going to be involved whether he likes it or not. Wouldn't it be better to be the one that helps him?"

"I don't think he sees it that way."

"And back to him being an idiot!"

Cordy laughed but there were tears in it and Buffy wasn't sure what to do but did cover her hand and give it a squeeze.

"Oh god, does this mean we're friends?"

Buffy snorted.

"Please. Like that will ever happen! But, I guess, we dont' have to be enemies. Seems we're on the same side now after all."

Cordy nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks. I mean that. I'm, glad you guys are here. I was feeling kind of . . . "

"Lost?"

"Totally."

"Yeah, been there. You know, I can't say what's going to happen, with this god thing? But after, maybe, you could take in some slayers here?"

"Oh, if you guys need room sure."

"Well, we could always use another place to train but then, you guys aren't going it alone."

Cordy smiled.

"You mean Spike? Do you love him?"

Buffy sucked in a breath.

"I, care about him. I told him I loved him but, he knew I was lying. I know he loved me, he went and got a soul and it's just, it's hard. "

Cordy squeezed her hand back.

"Sounds like you two are going to need a talk."

The door opened again and both heads snapped up to see Spike come in with Fred. He frowned at the two women holding hands but Fred rushed passed him and to Cordelia. Cordy stood and the two wrapped arms around her.

"Fred! Oh my god are you all right? I saw. . . "

"I know! Spike told us, and they let me leave but Wes. . "

"It's okay. It'll be okay Fred. Let's, get you your room back okay?"

She nodded to Spike who shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded back. She turned the woman in her arms and headed to the stairs. A quick glance back to Buffy.

"Sooner is better than later, Buff. Trust me."

With that she was gone up the stairs and a slayer and vampire stood feet away, miles away, from each other in the lobby.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Let's say the entire series?

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and read

**A/N:** So, we are very happy with how things are going. For those that have asked, this is not a Spuffy fiction! Do the two have things to talk about, well yeah! Beyond that, well it's all up to them isn't it? There's also some speculation about Angel and the gang. Well, we'll just have to hope they get out before it's too late won't we? For those in the know, it is NaNoWriMo time! I've doubled my word count to include fan fic! So going for words here and in the novel work. Expect updates more regularly! Or at least more often!

**Chapter Eleven**

Angel sat behind his desk staring at paperwork. He was staring but he was unseeing. He wasn't usually one to doubt his decisions. Not really. Not since he had started in his road to redemption. Since he'd heard about his Shanshu. Sure, he got anxious about it, hoped to hurry it along, but he didn't doubt. He was on the right path. He had started doubting, when Cordy came to him. Now, he was back to doubting. No, that wasn't what it was. He knew, knew full well what he should be doing. He knew what was the right thing to do. He just, chose not to do it. He'd taken that ride, looked over a house with a happy family and saw Connor outside on his way to school. He was happy, he was, normal, he wasn't his son anymore. He had meant to take the ride, to reaffirm that it was worth it. That all of this, was worth it. For his son. Was that too selfish? He'd never have allowed things to get this far for his own salvation, never do this to his friends for himself. Whether he'd do it for Cordelia or not, she wouldn't. She wouldn't allow it. He already knew how the others felt. He just kept coming back to the same thing. It's his son. He knew that Cordelia loved him like his own. She and the others had sacrificed the chance at a real life, a family, for him. Now he was holding them hostage for his? Yet, it was his son. His head came up at the sound of a knock. Lorne, Gunn and Wes all stood in the doorway.

"Come in."

With a nod they entered and Wesley closed the door before they all stood in front of the desk.

"How is Knox?"

They all knew no one cared about his life anymore, but knowing what he was going through, reminded them what Fred almost suffered. Wesley's jaw worked.

"He's declining quickly. They have him in a medical wing and right now it's fevers, weakness. He claims he can feel his soul fading, dying."

Angel nodded. It was what he deserved as far as Wesley was concerned. The man knew what was going to happen and had happily set Fred up for it. It was Gunn that moved over and took a seat in front of the desk.

"I didn't know. What it was, it was stupid. All I had to do was sign for it and they'd give me a brain upgrade. They've been playin' us from the beginning."

His suit was gone, and his anger only evident in how stiff his shoulders were.

"We already knew that crumbcake."

Gunn frowned up at Lorne.

"Yeah, and Cordy knew. I was, an ass."

Wes snorted and Lorne covered with a cough. Gunn actually laughed.

"Yeah okay thanks for that guys. Point is, now that we're all on board, how we gettin' out of here. We _are_ all on board aren't we?"

They all looked at Angel. He took in their faces. Lorne was hopeful, like a kid before dinner hoping for dessert. Gunn was curious, just expecting to hear the plan. Wesley, was harder to read. There was no hope. There was, betrayal, anger, and something like despair. But it was his son. Angel closed his eyes a moment. The boy he'd seen, was happy, content and not his son. Could he take that away? Could he be sure that something else wouldn't? He'd been through so much.

_'Haven't we all?'_

Angel stood up and nodded.

"We are. But I'm driving."

He reached in the desk for his keys and headed for the door. Lorne grinned and whooped before turning to follow and Gunn smirked, it was Wesley that had been dazed but quickly went to catch up. They were leaving. And no one cared about packing this time.

**AA**

It had felt like forever, just, standing there. Spike finally sighed.

"So, you an' the cheerleader had a talk, eh?"

"Well yeah, she, told us everything."

He raised a brow at that.

"Everthin' did she?"

"Even the mark. She didn't tell us she was in love with Angel but I kind of figured that much out on my own."

"So, she tell ya, she's my seer now, got me the champion bit goin' on here."

"Yeah, yeah she did. I, I'm proud of you. I mean, I know that you did a lot for us too, just, um, you deserve it. You know."

He pulled his hands from his coat and walked over to her, touched her chin to look at him.

"Still in love wit' ya slayer. But not gonna try anythin'. Jus' thought I'd get that outta the way."

She blinked at him. Then frowned.

"Wait, what do you mean? I mean, why wouldn't you try anything? Not, that I want you to! But, well. . . "

He laughed and shrugged.

"Figured you missed me, maybe, but knew you didn' love me, pet. Thing is, I was doin' what I thought I needed t' so you would. Kinda the wrong reasons you know?"

"Yeah, I know. So uh, what, are the right reasons again?"

He glanced to her, seeing if she was still as lost. What he saw helped and he smiled, brushed his thumb along her cheek.

"It's what we do. Even if no one else knows, even if we lose everythin' we fight, we help, cause someone has to, an' that someone is us. Can lose everythin', everyone, but can't lose ourselves, pet."

She smiled sadly and looked to the stairs.

"Cordy?"

"Maybe. Saw that girl give up a lot. Think her soul's been ripped t' shreds. Figure you an' me, we know a li'l abou' that."

"Yeah, we do. You, think she'll be okay?"

"She's not the same, but yeah. She'll survive, don' think she knows how not to. You an' me, there were times we gave up, we tried t' hide or bury ourselves so as not t' deal. She deals. Hides after."

Buffy tilted her head then and looked at him. Thinking back, Cordey might have talked about giving up, and leaving, but she never did. Even when they said they didn't need her, she'd make some comment and hang out anyway. They all thought it was out of fear, or to annoy them, but maybe, it was just that she was dealing. Not running. Even when she had the option. Her eyes widened slightly.

"You're, you're in love with her?"

He winced and rubbed at the back of his head.

"Not exactly. She, told ya of the mark. Some things, I didn' mention. There's a, pull. Makes it hard not t' be near her. At first it's all about protectin' what's mine, but then it gets more, intimate. Without touchin' it makes me all, anxious, an' . . "

"It hurts. It, actually hurts not touching her?"

He nodded and looked down.

"Jus' a touch would stop the hurt but, it'll grow an' I can' do that t' her. She's in love wit' the poof."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged. Then he looked at her and smirked.

"Don' s'ppose I could sneak into your room an' maybe, take the edge off?"

She wrinkled her nose and slapped at his arm.

"No!"

He laughed and held up an arm defensively. Buffy got quiet and leaned up to kiss him softly, it took away is words and he blinked at her.

"Thank you, Spike. I know I didn't say it before, and I should have. I have, a lot to thank you for. I don't know if that mark thing goes both ways but, if it won't make Cordy go nuts, I wouldn't say no to, a date. See what happens?"

"I, I'd like that slayer."

There they were, grinning at each other like idiots when Giles cleared his throat and the girls behind him giggled. They sprang apart and Giles hid his smile. The girls didn't. Luckily Cordy was coming down the stairs and rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay, yes we know. Vampires are all super sexy. Trust me, not at _all_ worth the trouble."

She grinned at Buffy who watched Cordy walk over to the girls and cross her arms. She cleared her own throat.

"Oh yes, of course. Falling for a vampire, very bad idea."

Spike looked hurt.

"What, does that mean the date's off?"

Buffy flushed and Cordy came over and hugged her. Another shock and Buffy hugged her back. Holding each other they whispered before letting go.

"He still loves you, you know."

"I think, he's kind of falling for you too."

Both pulled away and stared at each other. There was a cough and the two turned.

"Vampire hearin' pets."

Buffy looked down and Cordy's eyes widened. Thankfully, Willow came back in then.

"Okay that kitchen, so needs to be cleaned. And there's _no_ food. So we'll have to stock up. Uh, what did I miss?"

Buffy shook her head and walked over to Willow.

"Nothing Will. So, food shopping, who's in?"

The slayers groaned and Spike shook his head. Cordy shook her head and grinned.

"I'll go. I know what to get and should probably hit the butcher's for blood too."

Things decided, the three high school 'frenemies' headed out to go shopping and Giles went to explore the office and books that Wesley had around. Spike was stuck with three slayers, all giggling at him and he finally growled and headed downstairs to spar.

**AA**

Marcus stood outside of the room and stared. The doctor had given him the update on Knox and he simply nodded. Oh it wasn't how things were supposed to go, but he was adaptable. It was one of the reasons the Senior Partners put him here. They knew that things were difficult, had been since Angel came to the city. So he was aware that someone was behind him and he sighed.

"What is it?"

"They're, gone, sir."

"Who?"

"Angel and the rest of his team. They've just left. They didn't take the company car either."

Marcus frowned. He thought Angel's trip to see his son had been enough. It seemed not. He couldn't afford to take things easy anymore. He didn't have the luxury of time.

"Send two teams. Pick up the boy, and find the seer. Dispose of her."

The man nodded and backed away quickly. Left alone Marcus walked away from the medical wing to his own office. He slammed the door and narrowed his eyes at his desk. He could do nothing now but wait for the two teams to finish. A thin, white hand with long deep red nails landed on his shoulder and then slid down his chest.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Told you to let me play with her. Now she's flitted off. Took my Spike, after Daddy."

He turned and took her hand in his own, kissing at her pulse.

"But she hasn't yet found him has she?"

She purred and shook her head.

"No, Daddy is lookin' for her, racing but almost out of time. Will spring away from him. Then he'll have nothing but the slayer."

He nodded, that was good enough for him.

"Well, we are killing the seer, and you'll have Angelus to play with soon."

**AA**

Willow and Cordy had talked up a storm. Buffy finally had to tell them to take a break and they laughed. She had felt a little bad at first, finding out that Cordelia and Willow had already started on a friendship. Cordy joked her out of her gloom though and the three headed into the grocery store arm in arm. There was the usual. Arguing over which cereal to get, what extras they could get and not get. Budget was an issue and Buffy made at least one comment about the girl from Sunnydale that just _had _to have the best being able to do so much bargain shopping. They loaded up the car and headed to the butcher's. They realized they'd been gone awhile but it felt good to get out, and it helped them get to know each other all over again.

Exiting the butcher's shop Willow was arguing with Cordy over the types of blood when Buffy came to a stop and stood in front of the two. They looked up and a team of men with guns were standing with weapons trained on them. Cordy sucked in a breath.

"Wolfram and Hart."

A man in a suit stepped forward, still behind the nozzles of the weapons.

"We only want the seer. You two are free to go."

Buffy snorted.

"Oh are we? Gee thanks, but no thanks. Seer's coming with us."

"So is it true that there are multitudes of slayers now? If so, I can't see how the world would miss one more. We have our orders, and warning you was a courtesy. Don't abuse it."

He gave a nod to the gun men and stepped back again. Cordy's eyes went wide when she realized they weren't there to take her in. She pushed at Willow.

"Buffy run!"

Buffy had already realized the same thing and jumped to attack a gunman. Grabbing his gun and kicking him to the ground. She swung the butt of the gun into another shooter.

"You two run!"

Willow stumbled and then tossed up her hands, muttering something that brought a mist to the air.

"Why don't we all run!"

She reached for Cordy's arm and started to take off.

"Buffy!"

There were a few shots sounded and some grunts then suddenly they heard her coming up behind them.

"On my way! Anyone got a cell or anything? We could use some back up!"

Willow fumbled and found hers.

"Got it! Calling Giles!"

**AA**

Angel walked into the lobby and frowned, it was empty. Wesley was a bit more anxious so walked farther into the lobby calling.

"Cordelia? Fred!"

Giles poked his head out of the office, a book in hand. He closed it and stepped out.

"Angel? Wesley? We were under the impression you were all, detained."

Gunn grinned, and as Fred came down the stairs grinning herself he shrugged.

"We undetained ourselves. Where's this slayer I keep hearin' about?"

Wesley let out a breath and hurried to the stairs as Fred came down and hugged him.

"You're back! Are, you stayin?"

Wesley nodded with his own matching grin.

"We are."

Fred looked over at Angel and grinned, he returned it with a small smile. Giles looked surprised at the two then looked over to Angel and Gunn, his eyes freezing on Lorne. Lorne gave him a small wave and Angel frowned.

"Giles? Where's Cordelia?"

"Oh, yes, um, she, Buffy and Willow went to get supplies. It seems the kitchen is empty and unfortunately with four slayers, groceries are a must."

Angel nodded and stepped inside. He rubbed at the back of his neck. Sensing his discomfort Lorne smiled and patted his arm.

"Dont' worry Angelcakes, if there's one thing I know, it's that the Princess is full of forgiveness when it comes to her champion."

"Except, Spike is her champion now."

"One of, I believe."

He looked up at Giles who glanced back down to the book.

"I believe from what Cordelia explained to us, and with what I've found on a vampire mark, wonderful copy of the _Deandeum_ by the way Wesley, you were also supposed to be bound to her?"

"Yes but, the longer I wait the harder it is. The bond between her and Spike is growing and if it gets too strong there's no way for me to, to interfere with that."

Giles nodded, he'd read something about vampire marks, but had happened to find something regarding a seer and her bond to a vampire that had him curious. His phone rang and he reached for it just as Spike came running up the stairs. He glanced around and saw Angel. With a growl he ran for him and grabbed his jacket.

"Where is she?"

Angel grabbed his hands and stared at him.

"Who? Cordelia? We were told she went shopping, Spike what is it?"

He released Angel and headed for the door, but stopped when he heard Giles. The man had paled and dropped the book, the cell phone to his ear.

"Good lord. . . Buffy."

Angel froze, he looked at Spike who hung his head, and fell to his knees. Angel panicked and grabbed his shoulders pulling him up.

"Spike!"

"She's, fading. In so much pain."

His face was pinched, and pale. Angel looked to Giles who was trying hard not to shake. Giles shook his head, unable to move the phone.

"They were shot, I heard, the shots. They aren't answering me."

There were gasps, and tears but Angel shook Spike and concentrated on him.

"Spike! You can feel her? Good, hold onto her. Don't let her fade. You have to breathe now, breathe for her. Can you find her? Can you find them?"

Spike closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it rattled into his chest as if there was blood filling his lungs. He took a few more breaths then nodded. Opened his eyes and stood.

"We have to hurry."

Angel looked back and saw the girls standing there.

"You're slayers, Buffy trained you for this. Get your weapons and come with me. Gunn?"

Gunn grabbed an axe from the weapons cabinet and other weapons tossing them to the girls.

"On it! Let's hit it!"

Giles looked at Angel.

"Hurry. I can hear breathing but. . . "

Angel nodded and they rushed out the front door. Leaving Lorne and Giles staring after them. Fred buried her head into Wesley's shirt and he closed his eyes feeling somehow to blame.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Someone slapped her. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe, so she ignored it. Maybe they'd go away. They slapped her again and she groaned opening her eyes. Buffy blinked. Why were things red? Sudden realization and she sat up quickly, screamed in pain and closed her eyes again. Blinking several times to clear her vision. A woman stared at her and shook her head. She was obviously in shock and Buffy frowned.

"I'm sorry, I, didn't get a license plate. I, called an ambulance. But there's, there's so much blood."

Buffy pushed the woman aside and looked down at herself. She'd been hit several times, but it looked like nothing vital. Rolling to her side she looked around to find Willow and Cordy. She saw Cordy, in a heap and whimpered. There was too much blood. Looking away she tried to find Willow and began to panic.

"Will! Will!"

The woman backed away as she heard sirens and pointed to Cordelia again. Buffy shook her head then stopped. Under the blood, coated in it, was a swath of red hair. She crawled over and pushed Cordy's jacket aside. She was laying on top of Willow. With tears in her eyes she checked for a pulse and finding one pulled her from under Cordy. It as hard and she looked at the woman screaming.

"Help me damn it!"

The woman screeched then took off as the sirens got closer. She heard footsteps, thundering towards her and she collapsed by the two women, leaning over their bodies and glared at the corner.

"Leave them alone! God damn it I'll kill you! I'm going to kill you!"

She stopped as someone grabbed her shoulders. Looking up she saw Angel and she started sobbing. After that, it was a blur. There were voices, and tears, screaming and then men flashing lights in her eyes, forcing her on a gurney and she refused to let go of Angel. She just kept asking for Willow.

**AA**

They had gone on foot. Trusting Spike's unerring lead through the streets. What they found when they got there was more than they could handle. Slayers dropped their weapons and stared. It was the two vampires and the street punk that moved. Too used to the carnage this city could bring. Buffy was screaming hysterically and her side was bleeding horribly. Angel grabbed her arms to pull her from what he refused to call bodies and tried to talk to her, but she just sobbed. He held her close and yelled back to the slayers.

"Get your jackets off and help stop the bleeding. Check the other two over, move it!"

Spike and Gunn had pulled Cordy off of Willow and found that Willow was bleeding from her arm and shoulder. Her head had hit the ground hard and was bleeding as well. Gunn looked her over and had one of the slayers helping him to stop the shoulder wound and press a jacket to her head. He checked her eyes and frowned.

"She's got a blown pupil, that's not good man."

"I know Gunn, an ambulance is coming!"

Angel was still struggling to tie something around Buffy's leg since she wouldn't let go of him. Spike and the other two slayers turned Cordy over and the vampire made a sound in his throat that had Angel lifting his gaze. Spike wasn't breathing and Angel moved only to have hands grip his shirt tighter.

"Spike! Breathe for her damn it!"

Spike shook his head but attempted to as he pushed hair away from her face. Her body was riddled with bullets and what had him shaking was the shot given, point blank. They had to have walked up on them and to make sure, shot her directly. It had to have hit the heart, which was sluggish and even he could hear that it was missing beats.

"Can' save her. Or me. 'ts too much."

Angel froze, he closed his eyes and for the second time that week, he prayed. He prayed to the powers, he begged them. He didn't expect an answer, but as the ambulance came and the slayers helped them load Willow and Buffy, they left a man there to deal with Cordelia. Sure she was a lost cause and they summoned the police, for a coroner. Gunn went in the ambulance and Angel quickly went to Cordelia and Spike. He glared at the paramedic.

"If you aren't even going to try then leave!"

"I'm sorry sir, I know this is hard but, there's nothing we can do. Your other friends, they can be helped and we can only take two at a -"

Angel punched him and then fell to his knees by the two of them. He looked at Spike and saw the man sway.

"Spike, you can't let her go, please."

Spike looked at him and growled.

"You think I wan' t'? I'm takin' as much o' the pain as I can, it's not enough! They hit her heart! They made sure she wasn' gettin' up!"

"We'll find out who did this, once she's. . "

"We know who did it, don' we? Damn Wolfram and Hart! An' she's not. . . she won'. . . "

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Can' feel her no more, Angel."

Cordelia jerked, her body lurched upwards and a soft blue light pulled out as her body fell again to the ground. Angel knew what it was, and reached for it.

"No! It was my mistake, she did what you told her!"

Spike frowned and watched Angel jump up for the light then he grabbed for Angel's arm.

"She's gone!"

"No! She can't die, not now!"

"No, she's, gone!"

Angel stopped and glanced down, Cordelia's body was gone. He sunk back down and looked at the spot as if she would just appear again. Spike was doing the same thing. Then they both looked at each other.

"Where did she go Spike! She was RIGHT HERE!"

"I don' know I was -"

The soft blue light got brighter, much brighter and then exploded over the two vampires. As the light receded, the alley was empty again.

**AA**

Giles had driven the others to the hospital as soon as he heard through the phone what was happening. Lorne, unable to really explain his appearance, stayed behind to get the place ready and hope to hear from them soon. Lost in the emergency room, Wesley took the lead making the receptionist give them the information they needed. They'd spent way too much time at the hospital and he'd grown accustomed to finding their way around. Willow was in surgery but Buffy refused to let them do more than patch her up. She sat with Gunn and the slayers paced, shell shocked in the hallway. Giles went right into the room and Wesley sat with Gunn.

"How bad?"

"The slayer got shot a few times, seems to be okay. Guess they have some super healing or some shit. The red head, well, it was the hit to the head that got her. Took her into surgery."

"And, Cordelia?"

Gunn shook his head and rubbed at his face. Wesley closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**AA**

Giles sat on the edge of the bed and Buffy stared at him, her tears gone.

"They, shot us. There wasn't any fighting, or anything. They just, pulled out the guns and shot."

Giles reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You're going to be all right Buffy."

"No, I'm, not. They said they wanted her. Said we could leave but, we didn't."

"You did the right thing."

Her lip quivered and finally she reached for him. Sitting up in the bed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's the problem. I thought it was right then. When I thought we'd get away. Now Willow is hurt, I heard them, they said, said brain damage. She could be a vegetable and they killed Cordelia anyway! All I could think was that I should have let them! If I'd just let them Will would be okay!"

Giles closed his eyes and rocked her slowly.

"Buffy, you mustn't blame yourself. It's natural to think that way. It's human. It's what you did that matters, and you tried to save them. You fought to save them. Remember _that_."

**AA**

Spike and Angel stopped their arguing, suddenly in a large white room. If you could call it that. It was quiet, there was nothing and finally Angel turned and looked at Spike.

"What were you doing? When Cordelia disappeared?"

"Told you, had m' eyes closed."

"Yes, but what were you doing?"

_"He was summoning us, lesser being."_

Spike froze and looked at Angel. Angel sighed.

"The powers. Did you take her?"

_"We did."_

"Yeah well, we'll be wantin' her back now."

_"Do not threaten us, vampire!"_

_"We have given you both chances to fix this."_

_"You have failed!"_

"No, I failed. I admit that. I asked you to send her back, not to take her from me and I failed her. So then take me if you want, but let her live."

Spike stared at him and frowned.

"Why are we here?"

_"You are here because time is short."_

_"The god rises."_

_"Worse will come."_

_"If we let the seer die, we lose both our champions."  
_

_"And that can not be allowed."_

Angel looked around, still they saw nothing.

"So, you'll let her live?"

_"That will be her choice."_

_"We had hoped for a triumverate."_

_"The seer and two champions."_

_"Bound by flesh and blood."_

_"By visions and magic."_

_"Powerful enough to turn the coming tide."_

"I was going to follow through! You let Wolfram and Hart get to her first!"

Spike snorted but said nothing.

_"You have something to say lesser being?"_

"Oh no, sure the poof really meant it this time. Jus' like the last time an' the time before that, an' the time before that."

"Not now Spike!"

_"No, the lesser being is correct."_

_"You have had many chances."_

_"You were shown the path over and over."_

_"Yet you strayed."_

_"How do we know this time will be any different?"_

"Because I love her! I need her!"

_"Was that not true before?"_

_"No, we need proof this time."_

_"You must each make your choices."_

_"Independent of each other."_

_"To become the powerful triumverate we need, "_

_"It must be a complete decision."_

_"A complete joining."_

_"A total bond."_

"Already made my decision, yeah? So how abou' you lot heal my seer an' send her an' me back? Got some lawyers t' kill."

_"She is making her decision now. It is now your turn."_

Angel turned to warn Spike to stick together, but he was gone, and Angel stood in the light alone.

**AA**

Giles let Buffy calm herself and when she pulled back again she was worn out. He worried at how old she seemed at times. She had seen too much. Been through too much and he knew much of it, was his fault. He offered a smile and stroked the hair from her face.

"Feel a little better?"

"Yeah. Do you think, you could stay? Here I mean? I don't want to be left here alone."

"Of course. I can send the others back with Fred and Wesley."

Buffy smiled a bit.

"Noticed that too huh?"

"Ah yes, I have to admit, Wesley has changed quite a bit since we last saw him."

"They all have."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"So have you. You've accomplished a lot Buffy, and I don't mean as a slayer."

"Thanks Giles."

There was a small knock and he looked up to see Wesley standing there.

"Yes, is there word on, the others?"

Wesley looked at Buffy for a moment and then she sighed.

"Just tell us Wes. I'm only going to make Giles tell me anyway."

"Right. Well, Willow is out of surgery. She's stable, but they won't know more on the brain damage until she wakes."

"Cordelia?"

Wesley frowned at Giles.

"We, the ambulance never brought her in. They said the coroner arrived for, for the body, but, it was gone."

Giles looked confused but Buffy just closed her eyes.

"Spike. He was, connected to her, he would have taken her."

The two former watchers looked at each other then away. Before Wesley could turn to leave Giles stood up again.

"Wesley? I, am sorry. About Cordelia."

He gave him a brief smile.

"Thank you Rupert. If, you didn't mind, we were going to take the girls back. They are, a little shell shocked and could use the rest."

"Of course, and thank you."

With that Wesley left, he Gunn and Fred took the girls back to the hotel hoping to hear from Angel soon.

**AA**

**A/N:** I know, a little short. That's because I wanted all the little individual tests by the Powers to be in one chapter, along with the results! Thought it would work better than spacing it out and making you wait and anticipate the next one or the results! Personally, I'm a bandaid ripper. Can only do so much suspense!**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

She screamed. It was fear, it was pain, it was bullets ripping through her, it was fear as she tried to at least shelter her friend. Then suddenly it was dark, and just as quickly, light. Pure light, like being in the center of a light bulb. The scream cut short and she held her chest and her eyes adjusted faster than she thought possible. A frown as she looked down at herself. No blood, no pain, and her clothes. . . the ethereal white guazey thing. She groaned and looked up.

"I'm dead again."

Cordelia knew she was whining but she was really really tired of being out of time. Whenever she thought she had a handle on things, she was dead, or risen or, well, in a coma!

_"Not so, seer."_

Cordelia whirled around and saw a woman standing there. She didn't have the blue and gold of the Powers, but held in her hands, small globes of light. Two dark lights in one hand, two bright lights in the other.

"So, then what am I?"

_"In between. The Powers have sent you to us. Only we could allow a change to the tapestry, but to do so costs. A balance must be kept."_

Cordelia blinked, she looked the woman over. She was young, as young as Cordelia should have been, should have looked. Possibly early twenties, her hair long and blonde, swept away from her face but falling down her back in large ringlets. She wore a light blue Greecian outfit, belted in silver and small bobbins hanging from them. Where she looked young, her eyes looked ancient.

"And, who are you?"

The woman smiled.

_"We are, as we have always been. We are here to offer a choice. Three choices actually. Making it to the third choice depends on you making the first two correctly."_

"Vague much? Okay so I take it everything hinges on this mysterious third choice right? Don't suppose I can get a hint on what it is?"

The woman bowed her head to indicate something behind Cordelia so she turned. The images were fuzzy, unsure but she gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"You're kidding?"

_"That is how the bonds will be formed. Not just the mark you experienced so far, but a bond deeper. Forming a true triumverate of power, of champions."_

Cordelia shook her head and had to close her eyes before she could turn from the images. She swallowed hard.

"Okay, so, let's take this one step at a time. The other two choices. What are they and don't be all vague okay? Just, ask!"

The woman nodded, satisfied and held up the orbs in her hands. As she spoke, she brought them together, a dark absorbed a light and floated there, not moving, just hovering. She did the same with the second set.

_"There is a balance in everything. The light, is death, a new beginning but an ending here. The dark is life, full of pain and work, but a chance to change the world, to grow. You have two choices. In each you must grant death, an ending on this plane and a beginning elsewhere, and life, another chance in this world. You can not leave a choice undone. You must grant each, you must choose, before moving on to the next. Good luck seer."_

With that she was gone and Cordy stepped after her, the now two orbs hovering in front of her.

"Hey! That doesn't answer anything!"

**AA**

Spike was glaring at the woman in front of him. Obviously pregnant, draped in a soft blue that faded down to a dark blue at the hems. Her hair was half up, soft waves in a delicate brown. With golden highlights as well as reddish hues that made it sparkle as if in the sun. The soft bun that sat at the crown of her head was pinned in place with small scissors in gold. She had finished her own explanation and two orbs floated in front of her and between the two of them.

"Still doesn' answer my question, pet. Where's the poof?"

_"He is making his own choices. As is the seer."_

Spike snorted. Pulling his hands form his pockets he tossed a hand towards the glowing orbs.

"So what, I make these, choices, an' if it's what you lot want, then I get m' seer back?"

She smiled and stepped back.

_"And more, vampire. The choices matter not to us. We keep the balance, the tapestry, we have pulled the skein and offer this chance, but your decisions, are your own. Good luck."_

With that she was gone and Spike was left feeling more frustrated. She might not care what his choices were, but he did. He couldn't help but feel that Cordelia and Angel were depending on him. He had no idea of the consequences and that bothered him. So with a sigh he reached for the first orb, and the moment his fingers closed on it, the white world flooded with color and he was somewhere else. An observer.

"What the hell?"

_"Your choice, vampire. The first. You have a bond with the seer. You may choose. Death to that bond and life to a bond with the slayer. Or life to the bond with the seer, and death to the slayer's."_

"How can I kill a bond I don' have! Stupid chit!"

_"Death to the slayer's bond means all you have shared will be forgotten. She will not know you, she will not remember, she will feel nothing for you any longer. The same to the seer, should you choose it. It is your bond, your mark. Choose where you want it to live."_

Spike blinked. He could just, move his mark? He could feel that connection to Buffy. Which meant, given time, she would feel it for him. He stepped forward. On the ground was a bleeding and dying seer, on a hospital bed was a sleeping slayer. He reached for Buffy, and reached to stroke her face. He could feel her, but she gave no sign that she felt him. He could see the tear trails and the pain etching around her eyes. He frowned and lowered his hand.

"Bloody choices. A dyin' seer or a slayer in pain."

_"You love the slayer still, the love for the seer has not yet grown to the same. It may only be the mark. Your desire is for one, not the other, your heart belongs to one. Can only belong to one. This is not a punishment, it is a reward. To bind your heart's desire to you."_

He closed his eyes. Oh sure it sounded like a reward, but he knew it wasn't. It was an impossible choice and he had no idea if it meant his own death. If he stayed with Cordelia, and she died, he might not survive it. Still, he did love Buffy and she'd been willing to give him a chance. He sighed, his own words coming back to haunt him. He was a champion now, and they fought, even when their souls were being ripped to shreds. his hand tightened on the globe and it divided again into two. Leaning forward he kissed Buffy's forehead.

"Wish I knew that you'd understand, pet. I hope you do."

He placed one on her and then walked over to Cordy's body and laid the other before backing away.

_"This is your choice?"_

"Yes, it's my damn choice! So what, do I win the cool car now?"

The globes of dark and bright light slipped into each of the bodies and they disappeared. The room he was in was white again.

_"It's time for your second choice."_

**AA**

Angel had his arms crossed over his chest. The woman smiled at him, he didnt' like it. Wearing a midnight blue gown, she was slightly hunched, her once midnight black hair peppered with silver and falling from it's messy bun. Rather than have her gown belted with a sash, she had differing colors of yarn that looked more like a school's craft. He understood the choices, he even figured out who she was. All he wanted now was to get it over with. His eyes looked over the floating orbs than to her again.

"Great, I get it, so can we move on?"

_"As you wish vampire. Good luck."_

He narrowed his eyes, not believing for a moment that she meant it. He was being tested, in a very important way. He knew that Cordelia's life hung in the balance and had already decided he was not going to let her down this time. As color flooded the area he turned and stiffened. Cordelia and Spike kissing.

"What is this?"

_"Your choice, vampire. She is bound to the other. You may grant death to that bond, and life to your own. Taking his place in her arms."_

It was too easy. It was obviously what he wanted, which was why he didn't jump at it, there had to be more.

"Or?"

_"Or, you may grant life to the bond, and death to your own. She will not know you, remember you, or love you."_

He shook his head, it was still too easy.

"If I kill the bond between them, she won't know him either?"

_"No, and as the bond will be gone, the other that tried to take her will still be there, in her mind."_

His jaw ticked. There it was. The string that was attached. He could be in her arms, he could be with her like he wanted to be, but she'd be, infected, by Drusilla. Always struggling, possibly taken over at some point. Spike had saved her, and for him to undo it for himself, meant sentencing her to being possessed. Again. To keep her safe, meant losing her, permanently. She'd not even remember him. He grabbed for the orb and it separated into the two. He had to do it quickly, before he lost his nerve. Placing one of them over Spike and the other he kept.

"Happy!"

_"This is your choice?"_

"Yes, damn it! Can we move on now?"

_"As you wish."_

The orb in his hand flared and thrust into his chest, he gasped in pain and lifted his eyes to see the other float into Spike and then they moved. Spike and Cordelia deepening the kiss. He closed his eyes and waited for it to disappear.

**AA**

Cordelia frowned, she was staring at Spike and Angel. She shook her head, neither moved. They seemed real enough but almost wax sculptures, stuck in positions.

"I don't understand! What do you want from me?"

_"You share a bond with both, but a mark with one. You must choose which bond to grant death. Which to grant life. Choose to grant life to Angel's bond and it will be a full bond, you will bear his mark, not the other's."_

"Wait, but, if I do that, what happens to Spike?"

_"He will be forgotten. None of you will remember his time in L.A. He will be a champion elsewhere. If you grant his bond life, you will be forgotten by Angel. He will not remember you in his life at all."_

Her eyes went wide.

"What? How is that fair?"

_"This is not about fair, seer. It is about choices."_

She shook her head, ready to say she refused but she remembered what she was told earlier. She had to make a choice. She would be stuck there until she did. Which meant, they might all be stuck as well. She was angry, beyond angry. How dare they! Both of them had made sacrifices. Both deserved so much more than this. She looked at both and wished they were moving, talking. Then she realized they might be fully aware. Stepping forward she stroked Angel's face and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry. I can't, sentence you two to this. I don't have a choice. I wish, you could tell me, what to do, but you can't."

She held the orb and as it separated she took one and put it in front of Spike and the other in front of Angel. She leaned up and kissed Spike lightly.

"Sorry, you guys."

She stepped back and watched, not sure what she was looking for.

_"This is your choice?"_

"No this is just a fashion statement, of course it's my choice! Not that it's much of one."

_"As you wish."_

The orbs absorbed into the two vampires and they all disappeared.

**AA**

_The Powers watched, from their own room and nodded to themselves. _

_"They chose."_

_"Yes, they sacrificed what they wanted, for what was best."_

_"He chose the seer."_

_"He chose the other."_

_"She chose the other."_

_"They are all in pain over it."_

_"They are angry."_

_"It's not over, give it time."_

_"It is only one step."_

_"But they made it. They are halfway there."_

_"We will have our champions."_

**AA**

The slayers headed to bed, Wesley had instructed them all to put the weapons away and shower first. To rest and that he would let them know as soon as he heard anything. Gunn took to cleaning the weapons and Lorne stared at them all confused. It was Fred that took his arm and headed to the kitchen to make some tea, and update him. The day had been long and sunrise was coming. So after some barely touched tea, they all filed away to bed. Most not really sleeping. It wasn't until late afternoon that anyone started coming down. It was like a zombie movie. Shuffling and groans, no real speaking. The phone rang and that made everyone stop dead. Wesley answered and there was a collective sigh as he shook his head. Not the hospital, not bad news. Of course, it wasn't Angel or Spike either and no news on them. Faith was finished with a recruitment and heading in with two more girls. They'd be there by dark.

Breakfasts done, the food found and rescued by Lorne when he found out where the car had been abandoned. He wasn't around now, he was at the club, trying to get it up and running again and checking with his contacts on information for the missing vampires. The day passed quietly. Gunn took the girls up to the hospital, relieved Giles and helped Buffy get checked out, even if they didn't want to let her go. She headed straight for Willow's room, waiting for her to wake up. She didn't move even when Faith had arrived. Having dropped off the two new recruits and apologizing for not being there. Letting her know there was no news yet.

It was a long day, unproductive, and grating. Cleaning done at the Hyperion, waiting for word on missing friends and the health of a teammate. It was nearing dawn again when everyone shuffled off to bed again.

**AA**

**A/N: **I know I know, there's more choices, and it was rather vague what decisions they made. The decisions were important to the Powers but not to anyone else. Why you may ask? Oh, it's coming. Trust me, it's coming. Next chapter, more choices and the final verdict!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Spike felt as though anything after this couldn't possibly matter. The things you sacrificed as a 'good guy' were just too much. No wonder evil kept winning. Who would want to go through this? Who would continually sacrifice their own happiness, their life, their soul? Of course, he knew the answer to that. Buffy had. Cordelia had. Both just, girls. Sure Buffy was a slayer but really, she was simply human, just like Cordelia. Especially now that there were other slayers. They both kept sacrificing, putting themselves last and suffering. All for something called, 'the good fight'. It was the only reason he was still putting up with all of this. At least that's what he told himself. Deep down, he realized he had no choice. There was no leaving until they were done with their little game.

As before, the scene in front of him did nothing to answer his questions. At least, not the ones he wanted answered. It did tell him something, something he hoped he would remember when this was all over, because it was going to be important. Marcus stood with his arm around Drusilla's waist as she swayed to that music only she ever heard. Marcus was grinning, he felt accomplished, his teams had called in and both succeeded. The seer was dead, the boy was captured. Spike was seething.

"This best be jus' an image. If the seer's dead, if she's. . . "

_"Calm yourself, vampire. She is as you are, not dead, not alive, stuck in the in between. Her choices will determine her fate, no one else's."_

He smirked.

"Not completely true is it, luv? My choices, the poof's, all connected, ain't they?"

There was a tinkling of laughter.

_"Every choice changes the others. It's the way of the weave, that a single thread does not stand alone. In that, you are correct. Are you ready then?"_

"Thought we were already there? So what's this choice then? Let's finish this."

Marcus and Drusilla both turned, a boy, beaten and bleeding shoved to the floor in front of them and Drusilla cooed coming over to caress the boy's face and entrance him, bringing him to stand in front of them. Then, it froze.

"That's the boy i'nit? Darla and Angel's?"

_"It is. There lies your choice. Grant death to the boy, and he will move on. Thus granting life to your sire and she will be human again. Grant her death and she remains as she is, and working for the man there. Grant the boy life and he too will continue, to be used by the man to destroy his father and bring about the end. The right hand of the god."_

Spike growled.

"You don' know that! The boy has a choice! He's Angel's son!"

_"This is your choice."_

Spike wanted to throw something but there was nothing. Instead he squatted down and put his head in his hands. He hadn't been thrilled with hearing that Angel had a son, but to kill him, even if it wasn't technically by his hand, was taking things a step too far. It felt, wrong, it felt like something he would have done before. He could feel his demon rising, wanting to not just kill him but to do so in front of his Grand Sire. If anything that told him it was the wrong choice. At the same time, if he let the boy live, he would kill Angel? He would be stuck in the hands of Wolfram and Hart? He looked up. So would Dru. He didn't really love her anymore but so much of his existence had been tied to her. If he granted her life, she'd have a chance, as a human. A chance that might save her. Without the torture that Angelus had put her through. He moved quickly. Placing an orb in front of them both and turned away. He wouldn't watch, not this time.

_"That is your -"_

"Yeah! That's m' choice! Now stop with the questions! Did I pass your damn test 'r not?"

_"As you wish."_

**AA**

Cordelia felt like she couldn't breath. It was too much and that there was more to come, bothered her. Not that she thought much about it anymore. The final choice, the one shown her, couldn't possibly come true. It was no longer an issue. She should have known, by what was shown her, what decision to make, but she couldn't. She couldn't take from Spike what he had worked for. Force him to start over. She knew she was sentencing Angel to that, and without her. It broke her heart, it made her horribly numb inside, but she knew he could do it, she knew he was strong enough. If he wanted to. After all, she had tired, and it wasn't enough. She wasn't enough.

_"There is another choice to be made."_

"Oh, goodie. Can I fail this one too?"

_"There is no pass or fail these are just different threads, to help us adjust the tapestry to your final choice."_

That confused her, but she knew asking for clarification would only give her more vagueness so she sighed.

"All right, fine. What's next then?"

The scene changed and she froze. The scene played out, a fight, and she recognized them. Angel and Connor. Connor was dressed, oddly and behind him was Knox, but not Knox. He looked, different, power played off of him in waves that nearly suffocated her. The scene froze as Connor was ready to kill Angel.

"Tell me it's not Connor. Tell me he's not part of it."

_"I'm afraid so seer. The boy works for the risen god, he will be at his left hand. Unless you change it. Grant him life, and he will continue as he is, used by the god, and taking his place as the Destroyer."_

"OR?"

Cordelia asked desperately, not bothering with the death scenario for Angel. It was already too much.

_"Grant the boy death, and it is a new beginning for him. Doing so will grant life to the champion."_

"Life? Like, shanshu?"

_"Correct. He will be human, but he will no longer be a champion, he will no longer be a part of the fight."_

She deflated.

"Either way, I lose him. Is this the lesson? That it's just not going to happen? What is wrong with you people?"

_"This is your choice, seer."_

She wasn't going to gt anything more from her, from anyone. She reached, reluctantly for the orb and walked towards the scene. Her eyes on Connor. Reaching up she brushed the hair from his forehead.

"Always loved you Connor. No matter what, you were my son, I hope you know that. Somewhere in there."

She did as before and put the orbs over each of them then backed up.

_"Is this -"_

Cordelia quickly raised a hand.

"Don't ask, just, finish. Please."

_"As you wish."_

**AA**

Angel stood, head hung and waited. The silence stretched out and finally he raised his face, staring into the nothingness.

"So? Did I fail already then?"

_"Did you think you would vampire?"_

"It doesn't matter. I've, taken enough, I've put her through enough. I wasn't going to put her through more, just because. . ."

_"Because you love her."_

"Does that matter to you? It doesn't seem to."

He bit it off, feeling like every time, there was something. Some greater good that made it impossible to love anyone.

_"To your powers? No, they do not understand though. We do. We see how love colors the thread, strengthens it. It is stronger than the magic, stronger still than even you, champion. Are you ready then?"_

He thought it was a hint, but didn't understand what it was for. How it was to help him? Her voice was soft, but commanding like a grandmother leading a child to the truth but allowing them to learn the lessons on their own. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm ready."

As before, a still scene. No movement but he understood with frightening clarity. Connor. But that was all, just his son.

"I, don't understand."

_"It is about redemption, vampire. Grant him life, and he will live the life that has been laid before him. His thread was changed, pulled away before it's time by one that is now gone. In truth, he is not your son."_

"Yes he is! I know I wasn't there for him, I tried, I tried to find him!"

_"You let your emotions get the better of you, just listen. He was your son, that child, was yours. This boy, is not. Grant him life, and he will be again. To do so, you must give yourself death."_

"I'm already dead. If your asking me to stake myself for him I will."

_"Yes you will, but no, that is not the choice. Grant him life, vampire, and this boy, will be no more. We will bring his thread to it's proper place, the child he is meant to be. Grant yourself death, and you give up all chance of life."_

"My, shanshu. You want me to give up my reward, for Connor."

_"It is more than that, but yes, that is correct."_

"More?"

_"It is said the vampire with a soul will gain mortality."_

He stopped. There it was, he knew the decision was too easy, he'd do anything for Connor.

"I'll lose my soul. I'll become Angelus. But, Angelus would kill him!"

_"No, we swear the boy would be safe. He would be allowed to grow as he was meant to. But you give up your soul. Forever."_

"He would have, a chance. To grow up."

_"Yes. This is a final choice, this one, counts."_

He thought that odd, as if the other decision meant nothing. He shook his head, it didn't matter.

"What decision to you want me to make?"

_"That is yours to decide, but I have no doubts. History shows that when it comes to the boy, you will sacrifice anything. Or anyone."_

Angel froze. He would. He had. Except, looking now, there were things he shouldn't have done. He understood that now. This, this should have been the first choice. The one they'd granted him when Connor first came back. Now, it was too late, and knowing that, broke his heart. He looked at Connor and brought over the orb.

"Don't ask. I'm begging you, don't ask."

_"It is a choice. It is yours. There is no moving on, without a choice."_

He nodded, it had been worth a try. He sighed and let the orb separate. Putting one in front of Connor and stepping back.

_"That is your choice?"_

He nodded, unable to look at Connor any longer.

_"As you wish."_

**AA**

Spike's eyes were still closed, he hadn't been able to look. When he heard the crying, something in his stomach twisted and his head snapped up as he looked over. It wasn't just the white nothingness anymore. It was a room, opulent, large. He doubted she'd even noticed it yet, on her knees head in her hands. He was there instantly, arms around her.

"Shhh, 'ts all right, pet. Not as bad as all that was it?"

She gasped and looked up at him, suddenly taking in their surroundings. She saw him and she smiled sadly, raising a hand to brush at his face.

"I, I killed Connor. I, didn't have a choice."

He looked at her confused and pulled her to standing.

"Was that before 'r after I did?"

Now she was confused.

"Neither of you killed him. I did."

They both turned to see Angel standing there, head hung, shoulders slumped. Spike let go of Cordelia so she could reach for him. She shook her head and looked at him, scared to touch him.

"Angel? Do you, remember me? At all?"

He raised his head and looked from her to Spike then back.

"Of course, I thought, you wouldn't know me?"

Spike laughed, it grew and grew until he noticed the two glaring at him.

"You ponce! Don' you get it? Those damn choices, we only had t' make 'em. They weren't real!"

"Wait, you mean, I didn't kill Connor? Or, or. . . "

Angel put his hand on Cordelia's shoulder, he was just as confused.

The three women walked in from seemingly nowhere and stood. With all three of them there, it was most obvious of who they were.

_"The choices were real. You felt them, and their consequences."_

_"They were made, and because you made them, we are able to fill in the holes of the tapestry."_

Angel stood in front of Cordelia who glared at him and stepped forward again. Spike moved to her side and the three faced off against Fate.

"So you put us through that for nothing?"

The women shook their heads at Angel. So different, and yet their movements were either completely in synch, or complimentary.

_"Not for nothing. For this. For your final choice."_

"Care to enlighten us, pet?"

Cordy paled and swallowed loud enough for both vampires to hear.

_"The god is rising. He has the Destroyer now."_

_"But not to fear. The power you need to defeat him, is here."_

_"Together you can be the triumverate of power that the Powers need."_

"So, just let th' poof mark 'er and we're good? Means she'll live, yeah?"

There was a twinkle in the eldest's eye and she looked to Angel then spoke, though her eyes shifted to Cordy and held them.

_"There is more to a triumverate than just blood and bone. There needs to be love, and magic."_

_"For all three. Then, the tapestry will be restored."_

_"That, and the child."_

Spike looked uncomfortable and wondered if his mind was really on the right track, and if so, what did they expect them to do? Rape her? Sure the old Spike, Angelus, would have a blast, but, not now. He couldn't, hell, he'd kill Angel himself for trying. Angel and Cordy both started. But Cordy was faster.

"Connor. You'll save Connor?"

_"No. You will."_

_"You are nearly out of time."_

_"Make your final choice."_

They were gone. Again. Spike kept his head down, eyes hard on the ground. Angel looked in shock then he turned to look at the other two. He wanted to know what they had gone through. He just knew he couldn't, wouldn't ask. Just as they wouldn't ask him. Not now. They had learned at least that they all had to face Connor. Then he took in the room and realized what they were being left to decide. He stepped back a bit and looked at Cordy. She was looking everywhere but at them. What she knew, he wasn't sure, but she was aware of the last time he and Spike had, 'shared', someone. He reached for her chin and she flinched. He waited then lifted her chin to look at him.

"It's a choice, all of it, Cordy. I know, I've made it harder. That it shouldn't have come to this. So it's your choice. Whatever we do, any of us, it's up to you."

Spike raised his head then and looked at Angel, satisfied he looked to Cordelia and gave a weak smile before nodding. Cordelia looked, angry. She growled at them.

"Men! Even as vampires, champions, you're all the same!"

She pulled her face away and went to sit on the edge of the bed. She just needed to sit. Off their confused looks she narrowed her eyes and pointed at them.

"See, that's _exactly_ what I mean! Okay so yes, I got the vision, the update, totally aware of what happened before, but that was before! That was, was, Angelus, and evil Spike! Oh and don't look so innocent. I _feel_ my visions remember? So I also know full well how vampire love works. And okay so yes a bit of the eww factor but really that was much more about the kinky blood stuff and -"

"Cor!"

She jerked to a stop and Angel walked over to her.

"You're rambling. And, yelling."

"Of course I'm yelling! I mean, how thick headed can two manpires be? I know you love me Angel and if you don't know I love you then, well, then you're an idiot! And you!"

She pointed to Spike standing again and just as the blonde had been smirking at Angel for getting the brunt of things, he frowned as it was his turn.

"You love me too. I mean, not quite the same and so yes it's probably just the mark thing, but it's still there! I know it is because it always hits you harder and if it's hitting me then it damn well is hitting you too!"

He blanched and eyes darted to Angel, expecting, well a growl. Instead he got the smirk. Which caused Spike to pout, and cross his arms over his chest. Of course, Cordelia wasn't done yet.

"Don't _even_ get me started on you two!"

"Think 'ts a bit late for that, pet."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes and put hands on her hips.

"I _meant_ the part where you two love each other. Oh sure, you fight like children but it's there and I know it, I felt it. And I get it, I do. It didn't take away you loving other people. So there, you all love everyone yet you tell me it's _my_ choice? Men!"

The anger dissipated, she stopped glaring and started shifting from foot to foot. Angel and Spike were just staring at each other. As time stretched out she got more and more uncomfortable.

"I'm just saying."

Cordy muttered and Spike slowly smiled. Angel matched it and the two took off their jackets. Spike let his fall to the floor and Angel tossed his on the bed. He cupped her cheek and looked down at her.

"Okay, I'll go with thick headed. Think I deserve that one."

"Pfft!"

"But, I think what we meant was, that it doesn't have to be like what you saw. . . "

"I already know -"

"Let the poof finish, pet."

Cordy clamped her mouth shut. Not sure if she really thought out this through if it meant the two of them were ganging up on her. Angel nodded to Spike who moved to her side, facing them both.

"It can be much more. But only if you want it, want us."

She blinked, his voice had gone rougher and it made her shiver. Neither one moved though, and so she looked over at Spike.

"What about you? I know, you love Buffy and. . "

Angel also glanced at Spike. Spike shrugged.

"Had a talk wit' the slayer. She wants t' date. If she changes her mind, then I'll live. If you're askin' about me changin' my mind on you or the poof, nah. Figure if you can put up wit' him, so can I."

He grinned and Angel shot him a look. He anticipated this and sure enough Cordelia looked back at him. He shook his head before she could answer.

"I think we understand this better than you do. You'll be bound to us, but we'll be bound to you as well. You'll not age as fast, we'll be virtually stuck together for longer than a lifetime. You'll have to put up with our demons, and our possessiveness. So for us, it's a done deal, and yes, we can get alone without staking each other. I'm not ruling out chains though."

"Nice t' see you haven' lost that kink."

"Shut it Spike."

Cordy and Angel had both shouted and then stopped and laughed, Spike grinned and the tension finally went down. Cordy sighed and She kissed Angel softly then reached for Spike's hand and kissed him softly. Holding his hand she nodded.

"I love you. Both. I, don't know if it's just because of the mark with you Spike, but honestly, I, don't care. I dont' think I'd want that to change. So, I guess, we're all okay?"

Spike and Angel exchanged looks and then nodded and looked back at her. She nodded.

"Okay. So, uh, how do we, start?"

Angel moved behind her and sat on the bed then pulled her back to sit on the edge between his legs.

"First, I'd like to be able to touch you without getting burned."

Cordy frowned and Spike moved to sit next to them.

"No worries, 'ts not you pet. Jus' the mark. Can' share till that's taken care of."

She nodded, but stiffened a little as Angel moved her hair from her neck. She missed the look he gave Spike, but she tilted her head for him and tried to take a deep breath, anticipating the bite and blood. She forgot that she was sitting with two vampires who were a bit more experienced than that. Angel kissed along her neck, soft, bare brushes of skin. Spike squeezed her hand and leaned forward to kiss her. You'd have thought there was already some sort of telepathic or empathic link, they were mirrors. The brush of lips over her pulse, over her bottom lip and just as Spike deepened the kiss, Angel sunk fangs. She moaned, from the bite or kiss wasn't clear but as both pulled away, her eyes were hazy and she sighed, head falling back against Angel's chest as he leaned forward and kissed Spike, the sharing of blood sealing the bond. Blood and bone.

**AA**

_Twins pulled back and nodded._

_"They are done."_

_"Oh not yet they aren't."_

_They raised their head to see the three women, the eldest standing firm and lifting her chin to the Powers._

_"You interfere, Atropos."_

_"We are the Moirai, we are the Fates, you summoned us."_

_"Yes, to help us gain our champion back."_

_"We have decided he is more. Together they are more."_

_"Leave them be. There is more to this then blood and bone."_

_"There is heart and magic. And they will need this connection."_

_"Our tapestry is stronger for it."_

_The twins did not understand, they couldn't. They did know that the Moirai were beyond sides, beyond their control. They were the balance, and had done them a favor in rearranging threads to give them their champion and seer back. So they deferred. Staring back down at the water to see the three together. Suddenly the water went dark and they looked up to see the mother smile._

_"Lovers deserve their privacy. We will return them when they are ready."_

_With what was technically a dismissal of the Powers, the Moirai took their leave.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** So yeah, fading to black there. I'm sure you all get the idea and if not, you should by the end of this chapter! I tend to err on the side of caution with the rating, so yes there's a scene there, but it's a little racy, not putting it in the story. Besides, what's wrong with making readers use a little imagination? For the few that have asked, this is the second time Spike and Angel have both marked someone. They marked the slayer unaware in their Fanged Four days. It wasn't anything more than a way to keep her under control and not a triumverate. This is equal, the slayer was a torture puppy.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Buried under thick blankets, Cordelia laid on Angel's chest, head on his shoulder and arm about his waist. Spike lay behind her, curved around her and his arm about her waist. They had been talking for a good fifteen minutes. All three warm, comfortable with each other in a way they hadn't previously thought possible. They had little concept of time and only knew they had spent hours together, before it came up. The choices. Slowly they shared them. Being able to now, knowing that it wouldn't break each other.

They'd discussed the choices, and their reasons. Often the one they feared being most hurt was the most understanding, but in the end, they each understood the choices and were glad they weren't something they had to live with. They knew they were strong enough to make them, but it wasn't pleasant knowledge.

"Um, not to, sound ungrateful or anything, but, does anyone else wonder how we're getting back?"

Angel looked down at her, his arm stretched behind her and Spike.

"I, don't know. I'm kind of wondering about some other things as well."

"Connor."

Cordy tilted her head back so that they were all looking at Spike now. He shrugged and kissed at her shoulder.

"Heard 'em talk abou' the boy, same as you. Can' say I was happy abou' it, but, he's your son. Both o' yours really. If they say there's a way for us t' save 'im. Think we should. That's all."

Angel brought his hand down to the nape of Spike's neck and smiled, kneading at the cords there. Cordy smiled as well and kissed him.

"Thanks. I know that wasn't easy for you."

_"And so now, you are ready."_

Cordy made an 'eep' noise and pulled at covers while Spike tightened his hold on her. Angel tightened his on Spike's neck and half sat up. The mother only smiled at them, hands resting on her stomach.

_"I mean no intrusion. We blocked you from all others, including the Powers and the Senior Partners to allow you some privacy, but time is short and you need to ready to leave."_

Spike groaned and sat up a bit more himself, losing covers when Cordy made another strangled sound and yanked them back down to cover herself.

"Knew was too good t' be true. All right, tell us what's next then."

_"Next? You have friends to see, a god to stop, and a child to save. We can not change the tapestry again. This was a way to repair damages done when the child was taken and the seer possessed. We only righted a balance, we take no sides so you can not call for us in help."_

Angel nodded, he was understanding more and more.

"All right. Thank you, though."

She smiled and nodded the gestured to the clothes for them and then the door. As they noticed them, she was gone. Cordy whimpered and they both looked at her.

"There is _no_ way I can get away without explaining this to Wes is there?"

Spike laughed as Angel's face got worried then he slipped from the bed to dress. Following his lead the three got dressed and headed for the door, not sure where it would take them.

**AA**

Things had gotten hectic the next day at the Hyperion. There was no way to _not_ tell Buffy that no one could find Cordy, Angel or Spike. She had been livid. Already commanding Faith and the slayers to do sweeps of the city while she waited on Willow. Willow had finally woken up and was fine. As a matter of fact, they were signing her out of the hospital before doctors got suspicious and so they could possibly find out how she was doing so well. Lorne had come in saying that he heard something but was greener than usual and said all he got was that he shouldn't worry and not to interfere. He wouldn't say who he heard it from and that worried them all. Wesley and Fred were looking through books, hoping to find something out, and Lorne was nursing a Seabreeze as Faith and the girls came back in. Faith was scowling.

"Damn it Jen! You don't know shit about knives, what made you think you could carry one?"

Wes raised a brow and seeing blood stood up. Fred ran and got the first aid kit as Faith pointed to a couch for them all to sit.

"What happened? Did you run into trouble?"

Faith snorted and crossed her arms.

"Are you kidding? We found nothing Wes. On the way back we hit a few vamps. This one thinks that with _no training_ she's gonna whip out a butterfly and scare them away!"

"I said I'm sorry."

The girl in question mumbled as Fred gave her a reassuring smile and started bandaging the hand.

"Sorry? Yeah, you're sorry all right. Instead of scaring anything, you made yourself an appetizer! You know what the scent of blood does to vamps!"

"No I don't! I mean, I didn't know there _were_ vampires till you showed up last week!"

Faith frowned and glanced to Wes. She sighed and flopped down on the opposite couch herself.

"Okay fine, I get it. It's shitty. Deal is, none of you go out patrolling alone, and no one at all till you get some training in."

Wes found himself smiling until he heard the door.

"Someone making rules without me?"

Faith turned and looked, Buffy was grinning so she figured it wasn't too bad.

"Hey B. Yeah well, when you let a girl loose with a butterfly knife in front of vamps. . . "

Buffy winced then stepped forward to let Giles help Willow inside. Faith stood up and looked nervous.

"Hey Red, you all right?"

Willow rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, every one is just, way over protective."

"Oh yeah, cause getting shot, no big."

"You got shot too!"

"Um hello! Slayer healing!"

The arguing stopped at Giles' clearing of the throat.

"Perhaps you both should go rest a bit? Has there been any, word?"

Wes and Fred shook their heads sadly.

"We are doing what we can, but so far we can't find a spell or anything. . . "

"I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you Rupert."

Faith went to help Buffy and Willow upstairs, both complaining the whole way. Fred went to return the first aid kit while Wesley and Giles went back into the office. Fred's scream sounded at the same time as Buffy's and Willow's. Followed quickly by a string of swearing from Faith. The slayers jumped up and looked up then down not sure which way they were supposed to go. Giles and Wes ran out, Wes towards the kitchen, Giles upstairs.

**AA**

Marcus threw the desk, all 350 pounds of it, out the window. People cowered and Drusilla sang.

"You find him! Now! With the seer dead we need the boy!"

"Um sir?"

Marcus turned on the man.

"What?"

"That's, not exactly true. . . "

Marcus seemed to calm a bit. He straightened his suit coat.

"We don't need the boy?"

"Uh, no, the seer isn't dead."

His roar was heard through several floors and as the body came flying out the window a sigh could be heard.

"Oh that's going to be some paperwork."

**AA**

Giles came back down the stairs wide eyed to find Wes entering from the kitchen grinning.

"Wesley?"

"Angel, Spike and Cordelia. They just, walked in. After what we heard, Fred was, surprised."

Giles nodded and turned to call Buffy down. As he finished his descent Fred came in with a smile and bouncing on her feet as Angel had his arm around Cordelia's waist and Spike held her hand. Giles seemed surprised, everyone but Fred did to be honest.

"Cordelia, are you. . . "

"Shot the hell up? Nope! Not anymore! Long, really long, story."

"Well save it, cause we got bigger issues."

Faith frowned heading down the stairs and glancing back to wait for Buffy and Willow to follow.

Cordelia's face fell.

"Oh god, is everyone else all right? Willow, I tried to. . . "

Giles shook his head.

"No no, their fine. As a matter of fact they are all home now, it's just, well they went to lay down and. . ."

"There was a baby in my room!"

Buffy came down following Willow who had won the fight over who got to carry the baby. Fred screeched and Wesley took his glasses off. Cordy looked like she was going to cry and covered her mouth with her hand. Spike moved closer to her and Angel stepped away to take the baby from her.

"Good Lord. . . "

"Oh!"

Buffy looked confused as Angel held the baby to him, smelled him and then smiled bringing him over to Cordy.

"Okay what am I missing?"

Spike was surprised on finding himself grinning as well. It was contagious and he knew it was important to them. He even gave the boy a look as Cordy showed him off. Angel felt an incredible weight lifted.

"It's Connor."

Buffy blinked, then looked at the three of them with the baby.

"Connor. The son you and Darla had? That was raised in a hell dimension? That is a teenager?"

Cordelia kissed the baby and rocked him, Angel put a hand to the boy's head and kissed the top of his head. Even Wesley was stammering.

"Yes but, I know he _looks _like him, and, it's just, not, possible."

Angel nodded.

"It isn't. But since when do we deal with the possible?"

Faith snorted.

"I think you guys have a hell of a lot explaining to do."

Cordy looked worried at Angel then at Spike. Spike watched Buffy and seeing the look on his face Angel moved an arm around Cordy and poked at Spike as he did so. Spike looked at them with a question and Cordy grinned. Just before Buffy could get annoyed at the looks Spike came over and kissed her quick.

"Quite a bit t' talk about actually. They can fill in th' others. Kinda hopin' t' talk t' you alone."

Buffy looked confused, but nodded and Spike gave a look over his shoulder as he led the slayer back up to the room. Cordy and Angel sighed then headed for the couches. The rest followed, the slayers whispering to update the new girls on the story of the Slayer and Angel, then Spike and all the gossip. The rest didn't feel there was a choice and Fred continued staring at Connor and Cordy. Cordy sat down and Angel went to put his arm around her. She leaned back and then shook her head, a sniffle before wiping at her face and handing the baby over to Angel. Angel grinned, he'd wanted to hold him of course, but wasn't going to demand it. The baby was wide eyed and yawning, fussing a bit.

"You, are sure that's Connor?"

Wesley reluctantly sat down next to Giles, who was rubbing at his glasses and looking worriedly up at the stairs. Lorne was rubbing his head.

"Princess, I'm more interested in the vibes coming off you three."

"Vibes?"

Fred answered with a dismissal of her hand.

"Um, Lorne reads auras. He helps put people on their path an' stuff "

"It's not the path I'm worried about, you three are practically beacons!"

Now Giles was interested.

"Really? And, how do you differentiate auras? And what do they look like to you?"

"Well, humans are a low level light, depending, emotions make them run higher, the slayers, their pretty bright and that's what calls the evil to them. They can feel it, evil, it's dark, the more evil the more like a vortex."

"Fascinating!"

Lorne groaned and closed his eyes leaning his head back.

"You have no idea. See there's threads, the Princess has had one to the champ for awhile, being his seer and all. Emotionally she has one to everyone, even me to an extent. The same as you do to that Slayer up there. But it's not a thread I'm seeing it's. . . "

Angel cleared his throat.

"Lorne! Why don't, Cordelia and I explain to the others what happened and maybe, then it will make sense."

Cordy nodded and reached for his hand. He squeezed it and opened his mouth but instead all eyes went upstairs.

"YOU WHAT?"

Cordy and Angel exchanged looks and Cordy got up.

"Um, looks like Spike gave the short version. I think I better go help him before she stakes him. You going to be okay?"

Angel nodded and Cordelia took off up the stairs.

**AA**

Marcus looked up as someone came in.

"I said to leave me alone!"

"You are the leader of this world?"

He smiled slowly and looked at the man in front of him. No, not a man, not anymore. His hair was spiked, blue and white, his eyes ice cold as was his face. He wore something that looked like red and blue leather. His chest free of everything but a few straps and odd gloves over his hands, and up one arm to the elbow. He glared at Marcus.

"No, you do not have the power."

"I represent the Senior Partners, they have the power."

"I am Illyria, why do I have this body? There is not enough power in it."

"Ah, but I have an idea where you can get that kind of power."

"Good, show me."

"Not just yet. They are well protected, and strong. We will have to lure them out. Perhaps, one at a time."

He tilted his head, not understanding.

"How many do I need to take? I need enough power to control this body, it can not hold me."

"Three. They are three, and you can pick any of them for a body if you would like."

"Three?"

"A triumverate. Two vampires and a seer. Champions for the Powers that Be."

"The Powers? They are weak."

"Then it won't be a problem."

**AA**

Angel finished and Connor had fallen asleep in his lap and when Fred was the first to move, to reach for him, Angel jerked then let her take the baby. She sat back down next to him and looked up at Wesley, as if asking him to be okay with it. Giles looked up at the stairs now worried. Angel followed his look and then looked at the other man.

"He loves her, Giles. He wouldn't hurt her."

Giles jerked and looked at him then nodded and frowned.

"If he could help it, I'm sure. I don't think I can say the same for Buffy. She's, unsure."

Angel nodded, there was nothing either of the two men could do right now. Angel suddenly jerked his head to the side then stood up. Before he went any farther he heard Cordelia call down from his room.

"You stay down there!"

He growled then sat down. At everyone's look he shook his head.

"She got slapped."

Fred looked at Connor then licked her lips.

"You, heard it?"

She was pretty sure that wasnt' the answer, but had to ask.

"No I, felt it. Cordelia is a seer, it, makes the bond go faster."

"I don't think that's it champ."

Now Angel looked confused and Lorne smiled.

"I think a little something else helped with that."

Angel gave him a warning look and then looked away. He had decided to _not_ mention what happened after the blood exchange.

"So like, you guys are a threesome?"

The girls giggled as Jen just blurted it out.

"It's uh, more than that, it's, about, the powers and, uh, being linked. So we can fight."

He looked to Wesley wishing for help as the girls just giggled not one of them buying it. Faith finally stood up and clapped her hands.

"Okay ladies, whatever they are, doesn't matter. That's a seer, she has a vision, you listen. That's Angel, he runs this place, is in charge. You listen. And me, I'm the one that's going to kick your ass at sun up. Which is in. . . "

"Er, six hours. Give or take."

Wesley finally piped up. Faith grinned.

"Right, so suggest you all get some sleep."

The girls groaned and headed upstairs. Faith gave Angel a quick smile before following them up. Wesley shook his head and looked to Giles.

"She has changed quite a bit."

The watcher smiled.

"Oh not as much as you think. She's good for the girls though. Buffy did well deciding to let Faith have the lead in training."

"Bottles!"

Fred's exclamation almost woke Connor. Angel glowered and went to take his son.

"Sorry, I just mean, well, he'll need diapers and stuff."

Cordy and Buffy were coming down the stairs arm in arm with a sullen Spike trailing.

"Great, Fred you want to come with us? Buffy and I are heading out anyway, so we'll pick up some things for baby boy."

Angel stood and opened his mouth but Spike interrupted.

"I wouldn' try it She's not exactly listenin'."

Angel glared and Cordy glared back. Spike stepped closer and the three just stared. It was uncomfortable for everyone but Buffy finally sighed.

"Okay can you guys chill on the telepathy, empathy, whatever the hell it is? This so wasn't my idea."

Angel blinked then sighed.

"All right, but you shouldn't go alone. No."

He answered before Cordy could argue that they weren't alone there were three of them.

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"Faith. Two slayers sounds good to me."

"Uggh, fine! Come on Fred, we'll go get the car and meet her out there."

The girls left and Spike went to rouse Faith again, who was not happy to have to go do errands. Leaving the men in the lobby staring after them. They stayed there, Giles obviously worried about Buffy, Wes worried for everyone, and Angel and Spike sending their worry in hopes it would hurry them all back. Lorne got up to go get another drink when he screamed. A rather high pitched scream. They all turned to find Gunn covered in dirt, guts and a grin.

"I found a nest! Nice to feel productive again. Hey, you found them! Where's Cordy? And, who's baby?"

When they all just stared and looked at each other Gunn looked confused.

"Uh, what did I miss?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel, _and _Buffy_ the series.

**A/N:** So sorry it's been a while. There are at least two new stories banging at me to get started and I finally quieted them by explaining I would give attention only when I got a few of these stories moving again! We are rounding out to the end so it's hard. I don't want to say goodbye!

**Chapter Sixteen**

Gunn stared at the baby, then at Angel again. Another glance to the baby, and back to Angel. Raising a hand to ask a question he looked at Wesley. Wes nodded, Gunn pointed to Spike and glared. Wesley nodded again. Giles frowned, just watching as they all had some sort of unspoken communication going on. Finally Gunn stared at Spike and opened his mouth to say something. Spike shook his head and gave a glare back. Gunn nodded satisfied and stood up.

"I need a shower, man. And a drink."

He headed for the stairs and Lorne jumped up to head to the kitchen.

"Already on it, my little éclair!"

Gunn shook his head and disappeared into a room. Giles sighed heavily.

"It's absolutely amazing."

Wesley smiled knowingly.

**AA**

Faith shook her head as she and Buffy spoke in low voices. Cordy and Fred were trying to talk each other in and out of buying things for the baby that they knew weren't absolutely necessary.

"Okay so, they're like, a triumvirate, is that, just power or, what? I mean, sounds kinda kinky. Didn't take Cordelia for that kind of thing."

Buffy sighed heavily.

"It, yeah, Spike says it's just power and stuff but, it's not. I mean, I had no idea about this marking thing!"

"Dracula."

"That was different!"

"Yeah, you weren't epically in love with him."

Buffy frowned.

"I understand. I mean, Angel and I had a talk. Cordelia and I even talked it out and, well I get it. Truth is I was probably over Angel before he was over me. It's just, really weird."

"What about Spike?"

"What about him?"

"Please B. You can try and fool the others, but it's not like I haven't sparred with your ass. You get all distant, tell me it's not him you're thinking about."

"Okay so maybe it was, but I don't know, if I love him. I mean, I loved having him love me but. . . "

"It's not the same thing is it?"

Buffy looked up at her and crossed arms over her chest.

"I really don't think I like this getting along with my former enemies thing you and Cordelia are doing."

Faith grinned.

"Maybe you're growing up. Looks good on you B."

**AA**

It was already two hours, that worried the hell out of both Angel and Spike. Giles however, had relaxed more as time went on. He and Wesley going over books and prophecies, both enamored with the other's abilities and books. Gunn had gotten his drink and he and Lorne were taking bets on how many bags the girls were coming back with. That of course, had Angel scowling even farther. Spike caught it and shrugged.

"Can try askin' her, but don' think she'll be happy 'bout it."

Angel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She'll just say everything is fine and to leave her alone."

"Well then."

Angel headed towards Lorne and Gunn at the front desk while Spike paced by the front door. He was the first one hit. The doors blew open and he flew back into the column, sliding down to the ground with a wince. All eyes were on the door as Marcus and what was formally Knox walked in. Knox frowned and looked at the men.

"She is not here. You said there was a seer as well."

Angel and Spike both growled and Spike ran for Knox, only to be grabbed by the neck and held up off the floor. Angel froze.

"What do you want Knox?"

Marcus grinned.

"Oh, you haven't been properly introduced. Allow me. This is Illyria. The god."

Giles and Wesley glanced to the others, Gunn went for the weapons. Angel walked slowly towards Marcus. Knox tightened his grip on Spike until the man's face went mottled.

"I would stop if I were you, vampire. I am aware he doesn't need to breathe, but I am sure he still needs his head attached to his spinal column, correct?"

Angel's eyes slid to Spike who winced. Whatever words were being exchanged, they were disagreeing. Gunn showed up next to Angel with his axe and handed Angel a sword.

"Yeah, well, why don't you put him down and we _won't_ slice you into pieces?"

Marcus smiled.

"I think this might be a good place to start. I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't looking forward to this."

He removed his jacket and stepped down into the lobby so that Knox and Spike were behind him. Knox nodded and turned to leave as the rest went to attack and get passed Marcus.

**AA**

The girls were all loading up the trunk and smiling, Cordelia gave Buffy an inquisitive look and the slayer nodded. Cordelia smiled and looked relieved, then suddenly she dropped her bags and her face went slack. Her face started getting red and she almost fell but Faith grabbed her. Buffy walked over and grabbed her arms.

"Cordelia! Cordy, what is it?"

"Spike. He's, he's trying to kill Spike."

"Who? What, Angel?"

Faith asked confused, she looked at everyone and Fred finished putting the bags in the trunk and shut it.

"We should get back!"

Tears were forming in her eyes and Cordy was angry.

"If he hurts him I'll kill him."

Buffy nodded and she and Faith got her into the car.

"I'll help you. Faith, you drive."

**AA**

As soon as they entered the lobby Angel looked up and gave Cordy an apologetic look. She shook her head and walked over to hug him. By the look of things, she was comforting him. Buffy noticed this and started to wonder in this trio, who was really the strongest link to who. She was jostled out of that by Faith's angry declaration.

"Okay so what the hell happened and where are my slayers?"

Giles shook his head.

"By the time they got down here he was gone. I sent them back to bed under protest of course."

His look to Faith showed he believed she was passing on more than just fighting skills, but the stubbornness as well. She only shrugged.

"Hey all I know is I got suckered into a girly shopping party and Cordy starts freaking out about Spike. So where is he?"

"They took him. Probably back to Wolfram and Hart."

Angel couldn't hide the bite in his voice and Cordy squeezed his hand, now standing at his side.

"Right, well, he's okay right now, kind of out cold, but alive. So we need to find out why and where so we can get him back."

Wesley raised a hand.

"Giles and I have already begun working on that. Fred if you could give us a hand?"

"Oh, of course!"

She headed to the office with Wesley and Giles.

"Faith, why don't you get some rest as well, where's Connor?"

Angel raised his head towards the stairs and Cordy gave him a quick kiss and headed up to where Lorne was taking care of him. Faith sighed and followed to hit bed for a bit.

Buffy looked at Angel, suddenly left alone with him.

"Um, can we talk? For a minute?"

Angel shrugged and walked over to take a seat on the couch. Hanging his head he ran his hands over his face. Buffy came over to sit next to him. She wasn't sure how to start.

"What did you want to talk about? If it's Cordy again. . ."

"No, actually, it's Spike."

Turning his head to look at her he frowned.

"What about him?"

"Well, I was thinking about it. How he wants to date, or try to, and I was trying to figure out how that kind of thing would work. You know, with him and Cordelia, but-"

"But what Buffy?"

"I know she cares about him, and he cares about her, I know a lot of it is that mark thing. It's just, when we got here Cordelia was angry about it and you seemed more. . . "

"Just ask."

Angel didn't look at her, he could hear the question before she asked it and it wasn't something he really wanted to get into. At least with Cordelia, he didn't need to. She sort of, knew. Buffy reached for his hand.

"Do you, love Spike?"

He winced and tried to pull away but she held onto his hand. Finally he sighed.

"It's, hard to explain."

"But you do. It's one of those weird vampire things I won't get, but you do don't you?"

He nodded and she offered a small smile.

"Gee, so I guess I should worry more about you and Spike then Cordelia huh?"

"Buffy, you don't have to worry about-"

"I'm kidding Angel."

He relaxed a bit more and she leaned into his shoulder.

"We'll get him back you know."

"I know. But thanks."

**AA**


End file.
